365 Fanfic
by BlackBeautyQueen33
Summary: To help me get my writing mojo back I have committed myself to writing a 365 day fanfic. Fandoms, pairings, warnings, ratings will change as I go along. Right now its rated T for safety.
1. Day 1: Home

**Fandom: Criminal Minds**

 **Character(s): Spencer Reid**

 **Pairing(s): None**

 **Summary: Spencer misses his team. He imagines his homecoming**

 **Day 1: Home**

Spencer pulled his coat tight around him as he trudged through the snow. He could hear Morgan now, "Gotta put some meat on those bones pretty boy, gonna freeze to death". JJ would give him a cup of coffee and lead him to the seat closest to the fire. Penelope would fuss over him probably more than JJ. God he missed his team. They were his family. They cared about him when no one else did.

A horn beeps

Spencer rushes across the street and looks up. He smiles.

A door opens.

"Reid!"

"Pretty Boy!"

Spencer wipes his face. He was home.


	2. Day 2: Matching Tattoos

**Fandom: Criminal Minds**

 **Pairing(s): Morgan/JJ**

 **Character(s): JJ, Morgan, Emily, Reid**

 **Warnings: None**

 **Rating: T**

 **Summary: JJ has been avoiding Morgan, but the reason isn't what he thinks.**

 **Day 2: Matching Tattoos**

Derek glanced at JJ. For the past several weeks she had been avoiding him. She wouldn't allow him to come over after work, no teasing during work hours while pretending the rest of the team doesn't notice. Even when they were on case, she did her best to avoid him. He understood that when you're working a case, there's really no time to fool around, but she barely said two words to him. And it was time to find out why.

"Morning Morgan."

Derek looked up, "Hey Em, is JJ in yet?"

Emily peered at him for a minute before nodding, "She's in her office. What did you do to piss her off?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Well these past two weeks you two have barely said two words to each other and that's not like you two. Usually you two can't keep your hands off each other."

Derek sighed, "That's what I'm going to find out."

He headed up the catwalk and knocked on his girlfriend's door before entering and shutting the door behind him.

"Jayje?"

JJ looked up and turned red, "Morgan, I can't talk now. I'm busy."

Derek raised an eyebrow, "That's bullshit JJ and you know it. Look if I did something to piss you off, tell me so I can at least try and fix it."

JJ blinked, "You think you pissed me off?"

"Well, why else would you avoid me on end for two weeks?"

JJ smiled, "You didn't piss me off Derek. Come over tonight and I'll show you why I've been avoiding you."

Derek blinked. He didn't know what to say. JJ stood and walked over and kissed him hard on the mouth, "Trust me."

What could he do? He nodded and headed down back to his desk. Emily and Reid were looking at him.

"Everything okay Morgan?" Reid asked.

Derek nodded dumbly.

Later that evening, still quite confused, Derek pulled his truck in front of JJ's place and had barely knocked on the door before she opened it.

"Hey," she greeted. She was standing in the doorway wearing a barely there see-through teddy. A satin robe covered her arms.

Derek was pretty sure he was drooling. JJ giggled, "Hey, gonna come in? Its kinda cold."

Derek was pretty sure he was moving on autopilot. He walked into the house, but he couldn't take his eyes off JJ. As soon as she shut the door, he pushed her up against the closed door and kissed her hard and fast.

JJ moaned and put a hand on his chest, "Wait. Derek…wait."

Derek pulled back and frowned. JJ stroked his chest, "I promised I'd show you why I was avoiding you."

Derek nodded, "Uh, yeah. Can't it wait?"

JJ chuckled and shook her head. She took his hand and led him into the bedroom. She peeled off the robe exposing her left side and back. Derek blinked.

"Is that…?"

"Do you like it?" JJ asked nervously.

"Do I…JJ, you have a tattoo that covers your entire left side and back."

"Mmhmm. Do you like it?"

"I…I'm shocked. I never thought you of all people would get a tattoo."

JJ turned to face him, "I…I wanted to do something spontaneous. And I thought… what the hell? Derek has tattoos why not I get one to match his. But, then I saw this picture of a dragon and I loved it, so I decided to get it. I…I'm sorry. I wasn't ready for you to see it yet while it was healing so I avoided you. And I knew that if I spoke I would blurt it out and I wasn't ready for that."

Derek nodded, understanding.

JJ bit her lip, "You don't like it though, do you?"

Derek's eyes widened, "No, babe, I do. I think it's so…you. I'm just shocked that's all."

JJ beamed and kissed him, pulling him into the bed.

The next morning, Reid and Emily were at their desks when the two came strolling in. They chuckled.

"I see you two fixed your problems," Emily nodded.

JJ giggled, "Oh it wasn't anything like that Em."

"What do you mean? You two avoided each other for weeks!" Reid commented.

Derek nodded and kissed JJ, "Yeah. She was trying to surprise me."

"With what?" Emily asked.

"Matching tattoos," JJ giggled.


	3. Day 3: Not Just a Car

**Fandom: Supernatural**

 **Characters: Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester, Impala**

 **Pairings: None**

 **Rating: T (for language)**

 **Warnings: None**

 **Summary: Dean decides to try and teach Sam respect for the impala**

 **Day 3: Not Just a Car**

Sam and Dean stared in shock at the ruined car. Blood and guts and was that part of a brain, littered the impala.

"…well, you did wanna kill some zombies," Sam remarked.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean yelled. "I didn't think it would get this messy. I mean, dammit Sammy look at her!"

Sam rolled his eyes, "Dean, its just a car. Besides, its not like we can't take it to a car wash."

"Just a car? JUST A CAR?! Sam, this car has been in our family for years! It is not just a car. This car has been our home when we didn't have one. She was how our parents met. Without this car, there would be no us. This car has helped us get out of some tricky situations. And if it wasn't for this car, we couldn't do our jobs. So, no, Sam, it is not just a car. And its about time you show her some damn respect!"

Sam winced, "Dude, I'm sorry. I didn't think you would get that sensitive."

Dean growled and climbed into the front seat slamming the door. He cursed as he turned on the wipers. Sam sighed and climbed into the passenger seat. He glanced at Dean but knew better than to say anything. After a few minutes of silence with nothing but the wipers going, Sam chewed his lip.

"Want me to drive?"

"Fuck you Sam."

"Dean, I'm just…"

"No, Sam. Because of your lack of respect for the most important thing in our lives, the impala is covered in zombie residue."

"Are you seriously blaming this on me? You're the one who goes bat shit crazy whenever there are zombies around. But hey, you want me to apologize? Fine. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I parked the car under a tree thinking the car would be safe. I'm sorry you're in such a pissy mood because your car is wrecked.

Dean said nothing and drove. He drove to a car wash and turned to look at Sam, "Get out."

Sam blinked, "What?"

"Get out. I'm going to teach you respect for the impala. You're going to wash the car."

Sam gaped, "You can't be serious!"

Dean nodded, "I'm dead serious. Out."

Sam didn't see how his washing the impala would teach him to respect the car, but he did what Dean asked and climbed out of the car and began to wash the car. Dean leaned against the wall and instructed him on the "proper" way to wash the impala.

"What's the big deal?"

Dean shook his head, "Pitiful. Any other way would strip the metal. Stripping the metal leads to a whole slew of problems," he explained as Sam washed.

As Sam washed, Dean talked and explained. When he would demand Sam do something different, Sam would get pissed off even with the explanation. He just didn't see the point. It was just a car. A car was a car, right? Apparently not to Dean. He also felt that Dean was taking a bit too far with the waxing but he kept his mouth shut.

It felt like hours before Sam was done with the car and he felt like his arms were going to fall off. He sighed, "Satisfied?"

Dean pursed his lips and didn't respond. Instead, "Get in. I wanna show you something."

Sam frowned but got in, "What?"

Dean didn't respond for a while and just drove. Sam frowned. This wasn't the way back to the motel. He looked at Dean who just kept his eyes on the road. Sam huffed.

"I know you think a car is just a car Sam. And that I'm being ridiculous. But I know cars, Sammy, like you know books. I want you to understand. Because when I die…"

"Oh for god's sake not this crap again."

"Sam, I'm serious! When I die, this car will be left to you. And you need to understand how to treat her or she won't treat you right."

Sam sighed, but listened. Dean talked about different cars and the difference between each one. He drove them around to a junk yard and an auto shop and showed him the difference between each car and what happens when certain things happen or don't happen. By the time they headed back to the motel, Sam felt like he understood a little.

"Okay, I get it. Or at least I'm starting too, but I have a question."

"Shoot."

"Why do you call the car a her?"


	4. Day 4: Meant to Be Together

**Fandom: Criminal Minds**

 **Characters: Spencer Reid, Derek Morgan, Fran Morgan, JJ, Aaron Hotchner, OMC, OFC,**

 **Pairings: Morgan/Reid**

 **Rating: T**

 **Warnings: mentions abuse**

 **Summary: Spencer attempts to leave his abusive boyfriend. It takes Fran to remind Derek that he and Spencer are meant to be something more. (terrible summary sorry.)**

 **Day 4: Meant to Be Together**

Spencer wrapped his coat tightly around his middle as he trudged through the rain. He was so tired, and he wanted to stop. _Don't stop. Gotta keep going. If you stop you're dead. Just a little further._ He had no concrete plan as to where he was going but he knew he had just to get away. His phone rings as he crosses the street and looks down at it. Shaking his head, he pockets the phone and keeps walking. Shivering in the cold, he jumps at every car that drives by.

"Spencer!"

Spencer flinches at the voice but doesn't stop.

"Dammit Spencer stop!" The voice gets closer and Spencer does everything in his power to keep trudging forward.

"You stupid bitch I told you to stop!"

Spencer flinched but kept going. His face lit up when he recognized the neighborhood. All he had to do was cross the street and he would be safe. Just a few more…

"Aaah!" he screamed as he dropped to the ground. His whole body jerking.

Boots stomped up to him sounding especially loud in his ears, "I told you. You know what happens when you don't listen. Now, where do you think you're going? Running back to Derek? Huh, you think he'll want your stupid, pregnant ass?"

Spencer attempted to get up, but a boot kicked him in the gut and he grunted.

"I asked you a question. Where are you going?!"

Spencer coughed, "Away from you."

Another kick in the gut. Spencer whimpered, "The baby."

"You should have thought about that before you decided to get smart with me."

Spencer was dragged to his feet and smacked around and yelled at that he didn't hear the car approach until…

"Reid!"

Spencer flinched. He didn't want Morgan to see him like this. He heard running and the next thing he knew he was falling to the ground, but this time, there were hands to catch him.

"I got you Pretty boy."

Spencer was fading fast. He didn't recognize Morgan putting him in the car. The last thing he heard before everything went dark was Morgan.

"I'll be back."

When Spencer woke up, he was warm, dry, and clearly not alone. He jerked up in bed to find two women staring down at him.

"Wha…?!"

Morgan rolled his eyes as he appeared in the doorway, "Sarah, Desi, out leave him alone."

"But…" Sarah started to protest.

Morgan shook his head, "Out."

Spencer blinked when the two girls filed out. Morgan smiled.

"Hey Pretty boy. Welcome back."

Spencer blinked, "What happened?"

Morgan cocked his eyebrow, "After I put you in the truck? Let's just say I gave that asshole an old-fashioned butt whipping. Who was that asshole anyway?"

Spencer sat up, "Where is he?"

Morgan blinked, "Probably at the hospital nursing his wounds. Dude, he beat on you often?"

Spencer remained silent. Morgan nodded, "He's the reason you left isn't it?"

" _Reid what is this?" Hotch asked tossing a file on his desk in front of Spencer._

 _Spencer spoke as calmly as he could, while he was shaking with fear on the inside, "It's my resignation."_

 _Hotch blinked, "I don't understand, why are you leaving? Is it because of Morgan? If it's too much we..."_

" _No! It's not because of Morgan. I just…I can't do this anymore Hotch. And I need to focus on my mother," he lied._

"Reid."

Spencer blinked and shook himself out of the memory, "Yes?"

"That douche is the reason you left us isn't it?" Morgan repeated.

No matter how much he always tried and wanted, Spencer could never lie to Morgan. "Yes," he spoke softly.

Morgan was silent for a long time. He sat on the bed and twice reached out his hands to touch Spencer but both times he put his hands down. He narrowed his eyes. He reached up to touch Spencer's neck and Spencer flinched back.

"No! Don't touch it!"

"Is that…Pretty boy is that a collar?"

Spencer hesitated, "I don't know what Noah did but whenever someone touches it, it shocks me. I'm sure he still has the button on him."

"Son of a bitch! Reid, why didn't you come to me about this ass?"

Spencer looked away for a moment. He swallowed, "I wanted to Morgan, but…that would've made things worse. He…knew about the one night stand we had."

Morgan averted his glance for a second, "Reid, about that…"

Spencer shook his head, "Its in the past, but when he learned that you and I hooked up…I mean never mind the fact that we met way after that. It was…I don't know."

Spencer rubbed his belly, "Anyway, thank you."

Morgan smiled, "Anytime Pretty boy, you know that. When you feel ready to get up, I got the coffee maker on and mama would like to say hi." He stood and left the room.

Spencer took a few breaths to steady himself. He swung himself out of the bed and pulled his over coat tight around his belly. He didn't know why. He knew that Morgan and probably his sisters already saw his pregnant belly. He walked out the bedroom and was instantly greeted by Clooney. He saw Morgan's mother and sisters and there was a woman that he didn't recognize hanging on Morgan.

"Spencer!" Fran greeted warmly, kissing his cheeks. "Oh, dear look at you. Still so skinny."

Spencer laughed. She sounded like his mother, "Hello Mrs. Morgan."

Before she could say anything else, the other woman walked over and eyed him before giving him a fake smile, "So you're Dr. Reid. I've heard so much about you. I'm Johanna. Derek's girlfriend."

Spencer tried to keep a smile on his face. Inside he was breaking, "Yes. I'm Dr. Reid. Its nice to meet you Johanna."

Johanna snorted, "I'm sure."

Morgan narrowed his eyes, "Jo."

Spencer swallowed, "Listen, Morgan, thanks again for what you did but I think I've overstayed my welcome."

Morgan frowned, "Pretty boy, what the hell are you talking about? Where the hell do you think you're going with that nut still possibly running free."

Spencer shook his head, "That's not your concern."

Morgan sighed, "Wait, at least let me call JJ. You can stay there. I don't want you out there with nowhere to go."

Fran shook her head. It had been hours since Spencer had left with JJ and Derek was moping around the house. As soon Johanna left to go to work, Fran rounded on her son. She smacked him upside his head.

"Ow! Mama what the hell?!"

"When are you going to grow up?"

Derek blinked, "What?"

Sarah and Desiree stopped to watch this exchange. Fran shook her head. "When are you going to get over whatever's stopping you from getting that boy?"

Derek sighed, "Mama…"

Fran smacked him, "Don't you dare, 'Mama' me. Derek, he wants you and you want him too. As soon as he left, you've done nothing but mope around. From the first time I saw you two together, I could tell how you two felt about each other. And the time you called me, telling me what you did?"

"That was an accident! I was drunk for god's sake and I took advantage of him."

Fran chuckled, "Derek, baby, that wasn't an accident. You and Spencer are meant to be together."

JJ sighed as she looked around Spencer's old apartment, "Spence, I don't see why you just don't wanna stay with me. I worry about you."

"Derek told you."

JJ nodded, "Come on Spence, I thought we were friends. What if he comes back?"

"JJ, I'll be fine. Go home. You don't wanna make Will worry."

JJ frowned but nodded. She left, not noticing the car nearby. As soon as she left, Johanna stepped up and entered the building. She knocked on the door.

"JJ, trust me…" Spencer froze when he opened to find Johanna standing in the doorway. "What are you doing here?"

Johanna narrowed her eyes, "What, not going to invite me in?" She pushed by him and forced her way into the apartment.

"You need to leave."

"Or what? God, I don't see what Derek would see in a skinny, white boy like you. Look I just came to warn you. Derek is mine."

"Says who?" Spencer asked feeling bold.

Johanna looked at him, "Are you seriously challenging me bitch?"

Spencer narrowed his eyes, "I. Am. Not. A. Bitch!" he didn't know what came over him and he went to lunge at her. He suddenly was shocked.

"Aaaaaah!" he dropped to the ground. "Aaah!"

He wasn't sure how he was being shocked until Noah stepped out of the shadows.

"Surprised?" He smiled and walked over and kissed Johanna.

Spencer gaped.

Derek cursed when he pulled up in front of Spencer's apartment. JJ had called him and told him that Spencer had left her place and went to his old apartment. He saw Johanna's car and another car he didn't recognize, and he feared the worst. He ran up the stairs taking two at a time just as he heard Spencer scream.

He got to the apartment and froze. Spencer was lying on the floor and standing in front of him giving each other a tongue bath was Johanna and who he assumed was Noah.

"What the hell is going on here?!" he demanded.

Johanna giggled, "Hey babe."

Derek glared as he ran over, "Spencer. Oh god, easy pretty boy." He turned to the two, "You got some explaining to do."

Noah chuckled, "You've been played bro."

Derek stood up and growled. Noah chuckled, "I need you away from Spencer and, so I sent my girl here to keep you occupied."

Derek lunged and knocked Noah to the ground and whaled on him. Johanna jumped on him trying to get him off. Spencer tried attacking her, but she reached for the button and shocked him again.

"Stay away from me!" She screamed at him. She shocked him until he passed out from the pain.

Spencer blinked as he opened his eyes. Where was he? What happened? Where was Derek? He carefully sat up.

"Hey Reid."

Spencer blinked, "Hotch?"

Hotch gave a rare smile, "Yes. Your landlord called me. How are you feeling?"

"Uh…what happened? Where's Derek?"

"Morgan went to the café. Said something about needing some jello."

Spencer chuckled.

"Hey pretty boy!"

Hotch stood, "I'll leave you two alone."

Spencer shifted, "Derek…what happened?"

"Johanna nearly killed you and had it not been for Hotch showing up, I would've killed Noah. Let's just say they're both going to do some time."

Spencer was going to say something, but he looked down at his hands instead. He was suddenly thrown off his guard when he was kissed.

"Derek?"

"I want you too Spencer. It took a very wise person to knock some sense into me and tell me that we're meant to be together."

Spencer chuckled, "Are you sure? I mean…" he nodded toward his large pregnant belly.

Derek kissed him again, "I want you anyway. I love you Spencer."

"I love you too Morgan."


	5. Day 5: Always Have Me

**Fandom: Supernatural**

 **Characters: Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester**

 **Pairings: Sam/Dean (wincest)**

 **Rating: M**

 **Warnings: none**

 **Summary: AU. Sam comes home to an what appears to be an empty house and immediately fears the worst.**

 **Day 5: Always Have Me**

Sam sighed as he stepped into the house and kicked off his boots. The house was oddly quiet. He glanced at the clock on the wall. It read seven thirty. Dean usually was home by seven unless he went out after work and usually he would text Sam to let him know he would be out.

"Dean?" he called. Of course there was no answer. "Duke?" he called out to their one year old Golden retriever. Duke didn't come.

He started to worry as he headed into the kitchen and turned on the tea kettle. Where was Dean? Where was Duke? Did Dean leave and not tell him? But that wasn't possible was it? Dean promised to never leave him. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he took his tea into the living room.

"SURPRISE!"

Sam jerked, splashing the tea on his shirt, "Ow! Shit!"

He looked up and there was Dean with a big goofy grin plastered on his face. Duke laying next to him and their friends smiling at him. Dean blinked and ran over.

"Baby, you okay?" he wiped his tears. "Why are you crying?"

Sam sniffled, "I didn't know where you were. I called and you didn't respond and…"

Dean nodded, "You thought I took off."

Sam sniffed and nodded, "Sorry."

Dean kissed him, "I get it Sammy. I do. But I made you a promise. Now, why don't you go change and come down for your party."

Sam looked at him perplexed, "Party?"

Dean laughed, kissing him again, "Dude, did you honestly forget it was your birthday?"

Sam flushed, "Well…we never celebrated birthdays before."

Dean just shook his head, "Go change."

 **~~~33~~~**

Dean pulled back from where he was kissing Sam. Sam moaned and tried chasing his mouth. Dean chuckled, "Wait a sec, I wanna talk to you."

Sam huffed, "Now?" he groaned, gesturing to his very hard cock.

Dean chuckled again, rubbing his cock, "Yes, now. This can wait."

Sam arched into his hand, "Fine," he grunted. "What?"

Dean nibbled on Sam's neck, "Did you really think I'd walk away from you?"

Sam whined, "Deeean!"

Dean pulled back, "Better? Answer the question."

Sam huffed, "Yes."

"Why?"

Sam tossed his head back, "Come on Dean, do we have to get into it now? I'm horny."

Dean laughed, "Sam, you're always horny. Answer the question or I won't suck you off," he said, pulling Sam's jeans off his legs.

At any other time, Dean would slowly strip Sam and worship his body. He loved every inch of Sam's tall, creamy frame. The skin was always so soft as Sam had a habit of moisturizing after his showers. And the way he looked when he was naked and the light hit him just right…but not now.

Dean sighed, "Sam, I'm serious, we've been through this so many times. Why would you think I would take off like that?"

"I don't know Dean. You weren't exactly accepting of this relationship."

Dean shook his head, "In the beginning. But like I said we have been through this countless times. It seems like every time I'm not around and I don't tell you, you immediately think I left you."

Sam turned away. Dean frowned and cupped his chin, "Sam, do you seriously not trust me? Do you know how much I love you?" He shook his head, "Is that what this is? Because I don't say I love you?"

Sam averted his gaze, "No, I know you do."

"Do you? Because it seems like you don't. Sam, I have died for you. I have given my life countless times for you. I have given up everything for you."

"I know!" Sam yelled. "I know!"

"Then what's the problem?!"

Sam sat up, "Nothing. Forget it. I'm going to sleep on the couch." He stood and went to grab his blanket when Dean stopped him.

"Sam, baby, I just need to understand. Talk to me. Tell me what's going on in that freaky head of yours."

Sam sighed and sat on the bed, "I'm just afraid. I don't know why. But I am."

"Afraid of what?" Dean asked, cupping his face.

"That something will come and take you away from me. And I know that you said you'd never leave but…"

Dean nodded, "I get it Sammy. I do."

Dean kisses Sam, pushing him down on the bed. Sam moans and rocks against him.

"Dean…"

"What baby?"

"You promised."

Dean lifted an eyebrow and mouth lifted in a grin. He shifted Sam before wigging down on the bed. He grinned up at Sam as he wrapped his hand around the huge shaft.

"Fuck, Dean."

Dean laughed, "Haven't even done anything and already you're moaning like a bitch."

"Fuck y…Oh my god!" He arched when Dean deep throated him.

Dean relaxed his mouth so he wouldn't choke. After a minute he hollowed out his cheeks and began sucking Sam. He bobbed his head as he swirled his tongue around the cock. He pulled back and licked the shaft like a lollipop.

Sam groaned and struggled not to arch, "Oh god, Dean…"

Dean took just the tip of Sam's cock in his mouth and swirled his tongue around the slit.

"Fuck! Dean, I'm gonna cum!"

Dean pulled back, "Not yet. Don't want you cumming until I'm buried inside you."

Sam scrambled up and turned onto his hands and knees, "Then hurry the fuck up."

Dean slapped Sam's ass, making him gasp, "So bossy.

He quickly stripped and eased back onto the bed. Kneeling behind Sam, he pumped his cock a few times just taking in the view. Sam whined.

"Dean, I'm serious. Hurry up. I'm so freaking close."

"Patience Sammy, I'm enjoying the view."

"Dean, I swear to god, you don't get in me right now. You'll be using your hand for the next two weeks!"

Dean laughed, "Yeah right. You're too damn horny." Placing one hand on Sam's hip, he used the other to grip his cock and ease it into Sam.

"Fuck, yes."

Dean grunted, "Shit Sammy."

Sam dropped his head, "Move Dean…move."

Dean gripped Sam's hips and pulled out before slamming back in. Sam groaned. Dean continued to slam his hips into Sam.

"Fuck, fuck!" Sam yelled.

Dean fucked him hard and fast. He reached over and lightly gripped Sam's throat switching their position so that he was sitting back with Sam in his lap. Sam rocked his hips, trying to match Dean's hard thrusts.

"That's it baby boy, fuck yourself on my cock," Dean growled in his ear, tightening his hold on Sam's throat. He used his other hand to stroke Sam's cock.

Sam jerked and came all over Dean's hand without so much of a warning. Dean just chuckled as he slammed into him harder. He thrust a few more times before he was cumming as well.

"Sammy?" Dean spoke after they had cleaned up and were laying in the bed.

"Hm?" Sam murmured, eyes closed.

"I love you. And no matter what, you will always have me."


	6. Day 6: Normal

**Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh**

 **Characters: Yugi, Yami(the Pharaoh)**

 **Pairings: none**

 **Rating: G**

 **Warnings: none**

 **Summary: Yugi just wants to be normal again**

 **Day 6: Normal**

Yugi sat staring at the Millennium Puzzle. Thoughts started racing through his head. He remembered how excited he was when his grandfather gave it to him. And after he put the puzzle together and became infused with the ancient spirit that's when all his problems began.

"What I would give to be normal again. Just to play games with my friends again."

"You are the chosen one…" the pharaoh appeared in front of him.

"Yeah I know I'm the chosen one to help save the world, blah blah," Yugi sighed. "Why me?!"

The Pharaoh sighed, "Yugi…"

"I don't understand, is it because I'm supposed to be like your reincarnation or something? Why did it have to be me? Why not someone else?! I just want to be a normal kid again."

"I understand. I wish I had answers for you. But I do not. All I know is that it must have something to do with the good that's inside you. You have much good in you Yugi."

Yugi sighed and flopped on his bed. It just wasn't fair. It wasn't fair to him. It wasn't fair to his friends. Because, no matter how many times he tried to do things alone, they were always with him. Granted, he did make some new friends, like Mai and Duke, but still…

He stared at the puzzle again. Maybe if he got rid of it…he'd be normal again. Maybe?


	7. Day 7: Remy Can't Be Gentle

**Fandom: Supernatural, Criminal Minds, X-Men**

 **Characters: Spencer Reid, Sam Winchester, Remy LeBeau (Gambit)**

 **Pairings: Spencer/Remy/Sam**

 **Rating: Explicit**

 **Warnings: pure unadulterated smut**

 **Summary: Like the title says Remy can't be gentle**

 **Note: This is my first threesome and my first attempt at a description only fic. I hope you like**

 **Day 7: Remy Can't Be Gentle**

Remy stood in the door watching his lovers go at it. Spencer was spread out on the bed, legs spread wide wrapped around Sam's waist as Sam pounded into him. He didn't think he had ever seen something so hot. The only thing that Remy felt would make it hotter was if he joined in on the action. He walked into the room shedding his clothes as he went.

He bent and kissed Spencer's lips urging his mouth open. Spencer eagerly opened and Remy pushed his cock into it. Spencer moaned when he started thrusting. Sam and Remy shared a heated kiss as they continued to thrust into Spencer. Remy dipped his head and sucked on one of Sam's nipples causing the other to arch with a groan. His thrusts became erratic. Remy gripped Spencer's cock and jerked it.

Spencer screamed, cumming, spilling his seed all over his hand. Sam jerked. He was coming next filling Spencer. Remy licked his lips. He eased his cock out of Spencer's mouth and he and Sam switched places. Remy smacked at Spencer's ass urging him up on his hands and knees. Spotting the lotion on the night stand and used it to lube his cock before pushing into Spencer.

Spencer gasped. Remy was never really gentle. It wasn't like he wasn't used to it by now. It just always managed to shock him every now and then.

While Remy pounded into Spencer, he pulled Sam close and kissed him hard. He pressed a lubed finger to Sam's hole stroking it a bit before pushing it into him. Sam groaned. He panted, his cock hardening again.

Remy pushed two fingers inside Sam and he cried out, just as Spencer cried out, cumming again all over the bedsheets. Remy thrust harder inside Spencer before he came. Once Remy pulled out, Spencer crawled up to the pillows panting heavily watching Sam and Remy.

Remy had Sam bent over the edge of bed fucking him with just his fingers, using his other hand to stroke himself back to hardness. Just when it seemed Sam would come, Remy pinched the head of Sam's cock stopping his orgasm. Sam whimpered. He gave Remy the puppy dog eyes. Remy laughed and smacked his ass.

Remy pushed Sam back over the edge, bending him as far as he could go and spread his legs wide. Sam winced but took it. Remy wasn't known to be gentle to either of them. He screamed when Remy slammed into him.

 **~CM/XM/SPN~**

Hours later, Remy glanced at his lovers. The three of them were splayed on the large bed equally covered in bruises and bite marks from their rough and overzealous love making. He always promised to be gentler, but it never seemed to happen.

Sam groaned, "I can't feel my legs."

Spencer whimpered, "I think you broke my back."

Remy looked at them and kissed them gently, "Sorry."


	8. Day 8: Love is Blind

**Fandom: Criminal Minds**

 **Characters: Spencer Reid, Derek Morgan, Aaron Hotchner, Penelope Garcia, JJ, David Rossi**

 **Pairings: Morgan/Hotch**

 **Rating: Teen and up**

 **Warnings: none**

 **Summary: JJ and the others are tired of seeing Morgan and Hotch pine for each other and decide its time for them to intervene**

 **Day 8: Love is Blind**

JJ walked into the break room and stopped, observing the scene before her. Morgan was leaning against the counter with his coffee mug. He seemed to be deep in thought, but JJ probably knew better. Hotch was in front of the coffee machine. He walked over to were Morgan was and went to reach for something and casually brushed into him.

"Sorry," Hotch flushed.

Morgan chuckled, stepping out the way, "It's cool."

JJ sighed, shaking her head. _When are they going to get over themselves and admit they're in love with each other?_ She cleared her throat and stepped inside the room causing Hotch to practically jump away.

"Morning boys," she greeted warmly.

"Morning JJ," they replied in unison.

As she prepared her coffee, Morgan and Hotch trickled out and Penelope walked in. She glanced at the retreating backs of Morgan and Hotch. She looked at JJ.

"They're at it again?"

"Yup. God, they're so blind it's crazy. When will they just admit it?" JJ sighed, sipping at her coffee.

Penelope chuckled, "You know that will never happen. Hotch is too proud and you know Morgan. Admitting he had feelings for his boss, would be admitting a part of him that he doesn't want to admit to himself."

JJ started to speak when Reid entered. He looked at the girls and groaned, "Again?"

JJ and Penelope nodded. Reid shook his head, "We have to get those two together. This is giving me a headache."

JJ laughed, placing a hand on Reid's shoulder, "Oh Spence."

"Every time we hang out it seems like he can't stop talking about Hotch."

Rossi laughed, stepping in, "If you think that's bad, Aaron can't shut up about Morgan. Every night. He finds some reason to mention him to me. Every night."

Reid looked at his coworkers, "We gotta do something. But what could we do?"

A twinkle lit in Penelope's eye. Rossi shook his head. That usually meant trouble.

"Just leave that to me and JJ!"

JJ choked on her coffee, "What?! Why do you always drag me into your crazy schemes?!"

Penelope chuckled.

 **3 CM 3**

The next evening after work, Penelope and JJ sat in JJ's house trying to come up with ideas to make their coworkers realize their love for each other.

"What if we all decide to go out for drinks and get them drunk?" JJ suggested.

Penelope shook her head, "No. We want them to remember this and you know Hotch doesn't drink as much because of Jack."

Will walked by handing Henry to JJ, "You could always just tell them," he suggested.

Penelope chuckled, "Yeah but where's the fun in that?" Her eyes lit up. "I know! Let's arrange a blind date for them!"

JJ narrowed her eyes, "Seriously? I mean…it could work," she kissed her son.

Penelope grinned, "It would totally work!"

JJ laughed. She sure hoped so. If not…they were all doomed.

 **3 CM 3**

Morgan was going to kill Penelope. He couldn't believe he let her talk him into a blind date. He loved the woman, but a blind date, really? Who did she think he was? Shaking his head, he walked into the restaurant, gave the maitre'd his name, and was led to a table.

"Hotch?"

Hotch looked up from the menu and blinked in surprise, "Morgan? You're my blind date?"

Morgan shook his head, "I think…Penelope was behind this. I'm so gonna kill her for this." He started to leave.

Hotch stood, "Morgan wait."

Morgan stopped and turned. Hotch licked his lips, "Please sit down?"

Morgan tracked tongue. He shook his head, "I…gotta go."

He ran out the door and didn't see the heartbroken look on his boss's face.

 **3 CM 3**

The next several days were quite tense at work and the others weren't sure what was going on with their boss and coworker. Neither of them would talk about what happened with the date. But it was clear that it wasn't good. The two seemed to avoid each other. When one walked into the room, the other walked it. It was driving the others nuts but what could they do?

This went on for quite a while until Hotch appeared at Morgan's door. Several times he walked back to his car with the intention of driving away. The last time, Hotch rang the doorbell and started to head back to the car when the door opened.

"Hotch?" Morgan blinked, opening the door. He was standing in the doorway wearing nothing but a pair of Chicago Bears sweats.

Hotch swallowed thickly, "Morgan."

"Uh, what's up man? Do we have a case?"

Hotch shook his head, "I, uh, I was hoping we could talk. But if you're busy…"

Morgan wanted to say no, but the words just wouldn't come. He shook his head.

"I'm not busy. It's just me and Clooney tonight. Come on in," he opened the door wider and stepped back.

Hotch walked in, shutting the door behind him and stepped into the living room. Clooney was laying on the floor by the lit fireplace. He lifted his head in Hotch's direction and dropped it down. Hotch chuckled.

"I feel you Clooney."

Morgan came in the living room with a mug of coffee for Hotch, "Yeah it's a lazy day for the both of us. Have a seat."

Hotch thanked him for the coffee and sat on the couch. Morgan sat next to him and the two of them were silent for a long time. Morgan looked at Hotch.

"You said you wanted to talk?"

Hotch took a deep breath, "I need to ask you an honest question. Are you questioning your sexuality?"

Morgan nearly choked on his coffee, "What?!"

Hotch shook his head, "Whenever I've gone out with you guys, you've been known to hit on practically every girl in the club. I've noticed that you tend to go out of your way to avoid the males, but then I see how you look at me. And I know you're attracted to me."

Morgan blinked, "What happened to not profiling each other?"

Hotch gave a rare smile, "You say you haven't profiled me either?"

Morgan flushed, "Well…"

Hotch nodded, "If you did, you know I'm attracted to you…I'm in love with you Morgan. Which is why I asked the question. When you ran out of the restaurant…"

Morgan looked away, "Hotch…Its not that…okay maybe it is a little. But…you realize what could happen if others find out."

Hotch chewed his lip before leaning forward and kissed him. Morgan blinked in shock before eagerly kissing back. They kissed for a long time before they pulled back.

"I had always imagined what a great kisser you were, but never had I imagined…" Hotch spoke breathlessly.

Morgan chuckled, "Well, you're not so bad yourself. In fact…" he kissed Hotch again.

 **3 CM 3**

JJ's mouth dropped, and she nudged Reid. Reid grumbled before he turned around.

"Is that…"

Penelope and Emily, who had just come back from an impromptu vacation, frowned, "What's going on?" Emily asked.

Reid pointed, mouth still open.

Morgan and Hotch stood by the catwalk sharing a tender kiss.

Penelope chuckled, "Guess we just had to wait it out."

Emily looked at the others, "What on the earth did I miss?"


	9. Day 9: The Good Ol' Days

**Fandom: Criminal Minds, Supernatural**

 **Characters: Spencer Reid, Derek Morgan, Aaron Hotchner, Penelope Garcia, JJ, David Rossi, Emily Prentiss, Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester**

 **Pairings: not really but alludes to Sam/Spencer**

 **Rating: Teen and up**

 **Warnings: none**

 **Summary: Spencer calls the Winchesters to help with a werewolf case.**

 **Note: I realize its a day late and I apologize but I got home from work very late and wasn't able to finish.**

 **Day 9: The Good Ol' Days**

The team noticed how Spencer didn't offer any information during the entire debriefing. He would speak only when asked. This wasn't like him. They looked at each other before looking back at Spencer who was intently studying the case file.

"Spence?" JJ began softly.

Spencer looked up, "Yeah?"

"Are you okay man?" Derek asked.

Spencer furrowed his brows, "Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Uh, maybe because you haven't said a word unless prompted during the whole debriefing?" Derek raised an eyebrow.

"Oh. Yeah. Sorry. It's just something about this case…"

Three women had been attacked and brutally murdered in their homes. While each of them had been locked inside their homes, the cops found one window that had been broken. They say this is how the perpetrator got in and out. The only thing these women seemed to have in common besides, their ages, was that each of them was missing their heart. Spencer cursed. That, normally could mean several things, but seeing as it was the three nights of the full moon, it meant one thing. There was only one kind of perp they were looking for and the body count was about to get higher.

Emily shook her head, "What's the significance of the missing heart? Trophy maybe?"

Rossi grimaced, "Who'd want to keep a human heart as a trophy?"

Spencer stood and went to use the bathroom on the plane. He needed to make a call.

 **SRSWSRSW**

Sam and Dean stumbled into the motel. Sam's body ached. He just wanted to take a hot shower and sleep. They had been up all night dealing with the vampire nest.

"I get first shower," Dean grumbled.

"Just don't use all the hot water, jerk!" Sam shouted as his phone rang.

Pulling out the phone, he frowned. He never expected to see that name across his phone's screen before.

"Problem Sammy?" Dean had stopped in front of the bathroom door.

"No. Go shower." He waited until Dean disappeared into the bathroom before he answered the phone and walked outside. "Hello?"

" _Sam? It's Spencer."_

"Spence. It's been a long time man."

" _Yeah. Listen, I don't have a lot of time. I'm calling you from inside a bathroom. But I think we have a case."_

Sam blinked, "Yeah, well, um, that's…great Spence."

" _No Sam. Your kind of case."_

He rattled off what he knew. Sam's eyes widened. Shit. Dean wasn't going to like this. "Where are you guys?"

" _We're heading to Omaha, Nebraska."_

Sam nodded, "We'll be there as soon as we can. I'll call you when we get into town."

" _Okay. See you soon. Sam."_

Sam said his goodbyes and hung up the phone before going to the bathroom door and banged on it, "Dean, we gotta go! We got a case!"

Dean came out of the bathroom a few minutes later, "Are you fucking shitting me right now? Sam, we just got done with a case!"

"I know Dean, but we're the closest hunters in the area. I checked. It's a four-hour drive."

Dean narrowed his eyes, "Who called you?"

"What does that matter?"

"Sam!" Dean snarled.

Sam sighed, "Spencer. He and his team got a pretty bad case."

"So, let them deal with it. They're the feds."

Sam shook his head, "Dean, it's a werewolf case their dealing with. Spencer told me the details."

Dean shook his head, "You just wanna go so you can see your boyfriend again."

Sam turned red, "He's not my boyfriend! And he wouldn't have called if he didn't need our help. Now let's go."

"Sam, I admire you wanting to help Spencer, but…"

"Dean, three girls are dead, and it hasn't been a full day yet and you know as well as I do, that the body count is only going to rise."

Dean glared at Sam, "Fine. Let's go."

 **SRSWSRSW**

The team touched down and immediately got to work. Spencer and Derek were sent to the ME, Aaron and Emily went to the dump site, and both JJ and Dave went to set up at the station. When Spencer saw the bodies, he was even more sure they were dealing with a werewolf. He snapped a couple of photos causing both Derek and the ME to look at him strangely.

"I will tell you all this," The ME said. "No human did this. Their hearts weren't cut out. They were viciously ripped out. While it was still beating might I add."

Derek gaped, "You mean…these girls were still alive when they had their hearts taken?"

The ME nodded, "Very much so."

Derek grimaced, "Who or what does that?"

 _A werewolf._ Spencer answered to himself.

Derek shook his head, "You said this was an animal attack? You know of any animal that does that?"

The ME shook his head.

 **SRSWSRSW**

Four hours and several cups of coffee later, the team were still no closer to solving the case and the body count had up to six.

"Okay, maybe we're looking at this the wrong," Derek spoke up.

"What do you mean?" Dave asked.

Just as Derek was about to speak, the detective poked his head in, "There are two guys here looking for a Spencer Reid?"

 _Finally!_ Spencer stood, "That's me. You can send them this way."

The team looked at Spencer confused as two men entered.

"Spencer! Long time man!" Dean grinned.

"You too Dean, Sam."

"Okay. What have we got?" Sam walked over to him.

"Six dead."

"Wait, what? How is that possible?" Dean furrowed his brow, also walking over.

Spencer looked at them, "Its attacking during the day."

"WHOA! Excuse me? What on earth is going here? Spencer, who the hell are these guys?" Derek shouted.

"Sam and Dean Winchester. Old friends of mine. I called them to help us with this case."

"Without my authorization?" Aaron narrows his eyes.

"No offense Hotch, but you'd just think I'm crazy."

"Spence...that's not true."

"What you're dealing is not human," Dean remarked.

Derek rolled his eyes, "Yeah. We figured out it was some animal attack. Maybe a dog or a bear."

Sam scoffed, "You ever known a dog to do that?" he asked, tossing a picture in front of the team.

The picture showed a girl with her heart missing but the body had been nearly ripped to shreds.

"And we're in Nebraska ain't no bears around here," Dean remarked.

He looked at Sam and Spencer, "But are we sure we're dealing with a werewolf?"

Dave blinked, "Did you just say…?"

Sam nodded, "The pattern fits."

"Yeah but Sammy, we've never encountered one attacking in the day time."

Sam nodded, "I know Dean, but look at it," He gestured to the pictures and notes. "It's definitely werewolf MO."

Emily cleared her throat, "Excuse me, but werewolf? Seriously?"

Dean sighed, "Look, we don't have time for the whole "truth is out there" speech but yes. Werewolf.

They are as real as you and me. Just nastier."

Sam looked at Spencer, "Spence, have you narrowed down their hunting grounds?"

Spencer cocked his head and put a map on the table. The two of them seemed to ignore the others as they worked.

"So, the bodies have always been found in the spot. This spot," he pointed. "Which we found out isn't that far from the school the girls attend."

"So, they're using the school. It's probably because they're a lot of them," Sam mused.

"Uh, yeah, we…" Aaron started. Dean shook his head.

"He wasn't talking to us."

"Where the bodies always found in threes?"

Derek started to answer but again Dean shook his head, "Again, not talking to us. He and Spencer don't realize we're still here."

Spencer nodded, "Yeah. I kept wondering why…" he looked at Sam.

"It's a family!" they said in unison.

Dean chuckled, shaking his head good naturedly, "Hey lovebirds! Care to share with the rest of the class?"

Sam and Spencer turned red, "Its a family pack," Sam stated.

"The reason they're using the school is their teaching their pup to hunt and the girls are easily accessible," Spencer nodded.

"But why female? Why not the males?" Dave asked.

Sam grinned, "Spence?"

Spencer nodded, "So, Sam and I discovered a while back that females are easier than males. While technically, no one can outrun a werewolf, females are easily to tear apart. And they are plumper than a male's due to the fact that there is more blood that is flowing due to the estrogen. Therefore, they taste better."

JJ looked green, "You mean…they eat the heart?"

Dean rolled his eyes, "Why else would they take the heart? Yes, they eat the heart. Just like vampires need blood to survive, werewolves need hearts."

 **SRSWSRSW**

After a minute, Sam and Spencer shooed the others out while they worked. Dean just laughed while the others seemed a bit rebuffed. JJ looked at Dean.

"You called them lovebirds. How do you guys know Spence?"

"As far as I know, Sam and Spencer were roommates back in college. I went to go pick up Sam one night and Spencer was there. As for the lovebird remark, I called them that all the time. It's because of how well they worked together."

"So, Spencer, helped you guys do whatever it is you guys do?"

"Hunt down and kill evil, yes. For awhile he did. And then one night, he told us he didn't want to do this for the rest of his life and he left. He kept up with Sam for a while and the last we had heard he was part of the FBI."

JJ nodded, "You three seem really close."

Dean shrugged, "We were. Especially those two. You couldn't separate them with a fine tooth comb."

A few minutes later, the door opened and Spencer gestured them all back in, "We think we found our guy."

He took out his phone and dialed Penelope.

" _Talk to me boy wonder."_

Sam and Dean looked at each other, "boy wonder?" they mouthed.

"Garcia, I have a name of a guy who might be our perp. I need you to check into his background."

" _But of course, What's the name?"_

"Evan Petersberg."

The sound of clicking could be heard over the speaker, _"Okay let's see…Well there's not much on this guy. There's a couple of articles that talk about him and this woman named Elaine and how they started a specialized orphanage. But it seems that after about 05 he disappeared. Him and Elaine. There's no records on him anywhere."_

"Nothing Baby girl?" Derek spoke. "No license, nothing?"

" _That's what I'm saying Hot Stuff, nothing. Its like they completely vanished."_

"Garcia, what happened in 05?" Aaron asked.

" _Their orphanage was shut down for reasons undisclosed."_

Spencer looked at Sam and Dean, "That's our guy. Thanks Garcia."

He hung up the phone and looked at the others. Derek frowned, "Now what? We know who our guy is, but how do we get him?"

"We do what we always do. You still got silver bullets?" Sam asked Spencer.

"I never leave the house without it."

"Will someone please tell us what's going on?" JJ asked. "Silver bullets?"

"Werewolves can only be taken out by silver bullets. Sam, Dean, and I are going hunting."

"Wait, why can't we come with you?"

"It's too dangerous."

 **SRSWSRSW**

After everything was said and done, the werewolves taken out and burned, the three rejoined the team at the police station. They explained what happened minus a few details. And then Sam and Dean said goodbye.

"Do you really have to leave?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah, I'm afraid so. But we'll see you again real soon kiddo. Maybe even come visit you in Virginia," Dean chuckled, ruffling his hair.

Sam and Dean share a look and Dean waves before heading out to the car.

"Spence, we're getting ready to head to the jet," JJ says.

"I'll be right there."

"It was nice to hear from you Spencer. Don't…Don't take too long to call me again, yeah? You know you can call me without having a case."

Spencer cocked his head, "I…"

Sam chuckled, "Typical Spencer. Spence, this is me saying I missed you."

Spencer blushed, "Oh. I…I missed you too."

Dean honks the horn. Sam sighs.

"I'll see you around Spence."

Spencer just nods not trusting his voice and stands there until Sam walks away. JJ appears out of nowhere.

"He means a lot to you, huh?"

Spencer nods as she follows JJ. _I love him._


	10. Day 10: Dean Winchester, My Everything

**Fandom:** **Supernatural**

 **Characters: Sam Winchester**

 **Pairings: None**

 **Rating: G**

 **Warnings: none**

 **Summary: Sam reflects on why Dean is his hero**

 **Day 10: Dean Winchester, My Everything**

Whenever people ask me who my hero is and I say my big brother, they all aww and say how cute it is. But the truth is, they don't realize the depth of my words. My brother is more than just my hero. He is everything to me and I want to be just like him.

He is my big brother, mother, and father all wrapped up in one cool package. He takes care of me like only a big brother can, but when he needs to be, he is my mother and father, giving me that sternness and love.

He is my protector. He protects me, not just from the bullies at school, but he protects me from the evil things that are out there in the night. He never leaves me alone. He's always choosing to stay with me instead of hanging out with some girl or other kids if I'm not allowed to come. I feel bad, but he says that he prefers my company anyway. I don't know if that's true or not, but it makes me feel better.

He is my teacher. He teaches me things that I don't know. He teaches me things I learn about in school and other things, like how to shoot a gun, and how to kiss a girl, well okay, he doesn't really teach me that, but he explains it too me even though I'm still a little young for girls I think. Dean says I'm not. I'm eleven and girls are going to want to get with me pretty soon. He teaches me all about the evil things we're supposed to be hunting. One of the biggest things he teaches me is patience. That's a hard thing for me.

He gives me things. Sometimes, he gives me things like a new book or one time he gave me a pocket knife. But more than that, he's given me memories. He's given me love. He's given me encouragement. Those things you can't hold onto.

So yes. Dean is my hero. But he is so much more than that. He is my everything. And I wouldn't change him for the world.


	11. Day 11: The Lie

**Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh**

 **Characters: Yugi, Yami, Bakura, Ryou**

 **Pairings: Yami/Yugi, Ryou/Bakura**

 **Rating: G**

 **Warnings: none**

 **Summary: Yugi finds out he's been living a lie.**

 **Day 11: The Lie**

Yugi sat at the kitchen table waiting for his husband of two years to come home. His hands were sweaty and he felt like crying, but he knew he had to do this.

Yami walked in the door five minutes later, "Yugi?"

"Kitchen."

Yami noted that Yugi sounded strange. He walked into the kitchen and saw him at the table. He blinked when he went to kiss his husband and Yugi turned away.

"Love?"

"Here," Yugi pushed something toward him.

"Love, what...these are divorce papers. Whats going on?"

"I know about the agreement you made. With your father."

"Yugi…"

"Its been two years. So here. Just...sign them already."

Yami frowned, "Love, you're overreacting."

"Your father told me everything! And made me sign these in front of him! Please, I just want to get it over with. Ive already called Ryou and Bakura. They're coming to get me within the hour."

"Yugi...dont do this."

"Im not doing anything. Your highness."

Yami flinched as if he had been had never called him that before. Yami had tried to keep that part of his life a secret from Yugi. He just wanted to be seen as a regular person. Not as some form of royalty. He remembered all too well the agreement he and his father had come to. But, he didn't think his father would actually remember.

Yami had been allowed to marry Yugi on the condition that Yami would be able to produce an heir within the allotted time frame. If his spouse was unable to get pregnant within the time frame they were forced to divorce. The time frame was two years. Yami felt that that was unreasonable, but he agreed to his father's terms. In the event that his father didn't pass away before then, Yami was set to take the throne in three years. Next year, Yami was supposed to take the throne.

"Yugi, I'm sorry."

Yugi shook his head, "You lied to me. Everything you told me was a lie. How can I even believe you?"

"That's not true. Not everything I told you was a lie."

Yugi shook his head, "I don't believe you. Now, can you just sign the papers?"

Yami shook his head, "No."

Yugi sighed and stood as the doorbell rang, "Then you'll have to take it up with your father." He left to answer the door. "Hey Ryou. Hey Bakura."

Ryou smiled sadly, "Hey Yug, ready?"

Yugi nodded, "Yeah. my stuff is in the living room."

Just as they were leaving, Yami ran to the door, "Yugi, please don't do this."

Yugi turned, "No, Yami. Perhaps _you_ shouldn't have done this," He said before following Ryou out.

Bakura shook his head, "You messed up Yami. You really screwed up."

"'Kura…"

Bakura shook his head, "I warned you Yami. I warned you against keeping your background from Yugi. I told you not to agree to your father's terms. And now…"

"What can I can do?"

Bakura shrugged, "I honestly don't think there's anything you can do. You know your father as well as I do. He's going to stick to his his word."

Bakura put a hand on Yami's shoulder and left.

Yami sighed. He was determined to win his husband back.

 **Note: There is already a plan to make this a chapter fic.**


	12. Day 12: Anniversary Surprises

**Fandom: Supernatural**

 **Characters: Sam, Dean, Gabriel, Castiel**

 **Pairings: Sam/Gabriel, Dean/Castiel**

 **Rating: T**

 **Warnings: none**

 **Summary: Sam wants to do something really special for his husband on their anniversary. More than one surprise is given.**

 **Day 12: Anniversary Surprises**

Sam wanted to do something special for his husband. Their three-year wedding anniversary was coming up in just a few weeks. Problem was, he didnt know what to do. He knew Gabe would appreciate anything he did, at least, thats what everyone kept saying. But, he wanted this year to be extra special.

"Dude, I don't see why you're making a big deal of this," Dean commented one afternoon. "Just do what you did last year. Gabe wont mind."

Sam shook his head. Last year, they went out to see a movie and Sam had given his husband a box of his favorite candy. That wasnt special.

"Last year sucked. I mean, yeah Gabe was happy but...I want the happiness where it shows in his whole body."

Dean rolled his eyes, "Yeah, okay. Have you talked to Cas?"

 **SPNSPNSPN**

The next afternoon, since he had the day off, Sam went to visit his brother in law. Cas worked as a veterinarian and spent a lot of his free time volunteering in local animal shelters.

"Hey, Sam-I-Am."

Sam blinked, "Gabe, shouldnt you be working?"

Gabe chuckled, kissing his husband, "Im on my lunch break."

Sam nodded dumbly, Gabe's kisses never failed to make him lose a few brain cells, "Uh, Um...where's Cas?"

"With Frankie," he sounded...sad. "They dont know if he's gonna make it."

Sam blinked, realizing Frankie was the name of an animal. A few minutes later, Cas emerged.

"Sam. Gabriel."

"What happened to Frankie?" Gabe asked.

"Im sorry but he didnt make it."

Sam expected to see his husband in tears by how sad he looked. He suddenly had an idea.

Gabe nodded, "At least, hes not suffering anymore. I'll see you later."

Sam waited until Gabe left before turning to Cas, "Frankie?"

Cas gave a small smile, "One of the guinea pigs. Gabriel has named each of the animals. But, Frankie was by far his favorite."

Sam's eyes went wide. The wheels in his head were turning. Cas just looked at him.

"Where can I get one?"

Cas cocked his head, "Well, one of the females just gave birth to a litter. Im sure I can give you one. But, why?"

Sam just smiled.

 **SPNSPNSPN**

Friday evening, Sam was nervous. He hoped Gabe liked his surprise.

"Sam?"

Sam surged to his feet and greeted his husband with a mind-blowing kiss.

"Happy anniversary, Gabe."

"Mmm, happy anniversary indeed."

Sam chuckled, "Go change. We have reservations in half an hour."

Gabe cocked his head, but headed upstairs. He came downstairs a few minutes later. Sam smiled, licking his lips.

"How'd I get so lucky?"

Gabe just kissed him, "So, what do you have in store for us?"

Sam shook his head. He drove them to Gabe's favorite restaurant. After they ate, the waitress brought out a gigantic cake that had the words "Happy 3rd Anniversary" written on it. Sam shook his head.

"Our brothers."

Sam had them box up the cake and they ended up eating half of it at the park looking up at the stars.

"Fuck Sammy, I cant move. This has been the best night. And too think I got you a small gift."

Sam smiled, "Gabe, first, the night isnt over yet. I have one more surprise for you. And, I told you, you didnt have to get me anything."

Gabe shook his head, grin never leaving his face, "I dont think i can take anymore."

Sam laughed, helping him to his feet, "Come on. You'll love it I promise."

Gabe blinked when Sam drove to the animal shelter. Cas and Dean were to geet them. Well, Dean had Cas sitting on the counter, kissing. Sam cleared his throat and the two pulled back.

"Hey you two. Its waiting for you Sam," Cas spoke before going back to kissing his husband.

Gabe was confused. His eyes lit up when they entered a room and there were guinea pigs on a table.

"Sammy?!"

Sam chuckled, "Pick anyone you want. They're yours."

Gabe's face lit up and he smiled with his whole body, "You serious?"

Sam nodded. Gabe looked like a child as he went looking at each one. Eventually, he picked one up and nuzzled him.

"I want him. Gonna name him Frankie Jr."

Sam smiled, "I figured you'd might."

Gabe pulled Sam close, and kissed him hard, "I love you. Lets go home so I can give you your gift and thank you properly."

When Sam and Gabe left, Cas and Dean were gone, but they could hear Cas's pleasured cries. Sam shook his head.

 **SPNSPNSPN**

When they got Frankie Jr. and all of his things settled, Gabe handed Sam a small gift bag. Sam reached in and pulled out a watch. He smiled.

"Gabe…"

"You needed it, but theres more."

Sam reached in and pulled out the paper and as he read it, his eyes went wide.

Gabe…? Is this…?"

Gabe nodded, "My coworker hand delivered it to me today. We're approved Sammy. We can meet the mother Thursday."

Sam couldn't believe it. They were going to parents. This was by far the best anniversary he had ever had.


	13. Day 13: Thoughts of a Fifteen-Year Old B

**Fandom: Supernatural**

 **Characters: non**

 **Pairings: none**

 **Rating: G**

 **Warnings: none**

 **Summary: Dean pours his heart out in his journal**

 **Day 13: Thoughts of a Fifteen-Year-Old Boy**

 _March 16, 1994_

 _I am so tired. Dad left again on another long case leaving me and Sammy here by ourselves. Its nothing new of course but I'm getting really sick of it. Who knows how long he'll be gone this time? Its already been three days. And like always, he leaves us barely enough money to get by. "Hunting is a dangerous job son, someone's gotta do it even if it doesn't pay the bills" is what he always says to me when I ask him for more money. Yeah, but how the hell are we gonna eat? Sigh. I'm fifteen and I've seen things that most kids wouldn't even dream of getting close to. I should be worrying about what girl who I'm taking to prom, not whether or not are we gonna have to go to bed hungry for a third night in a row. Sammy should be worrying about passing his classes, not studying Latin for an exorcism._

 _I would never say this out loud, but Sammy's right. This sucks. This isn't how we should be living. Mom wouldn't want this for us. If that thing hadn't killed mom, then maybe none of this would've happened. We'd still be living in Kansas, maybe have a dog by now…but does that mean, Sam would be gone? I don't know. All I know is that it's that…thing's fault for killing our mom and turning my father into…this thing. I mean he's not even our dad. He's our drill sergeant._

 _I just want our family back. Maybe, after we find the thing that killed mom, dad will be different. Maybe, we'll be a family again. A true family._

John closes the journal. He had no idea Dean felt this way. He seemed to love hunting. He had no idea how much it was actually hurting his boys.


	14. Day 14: Save Me chapter 1

**Fandom: Criminal Minds**

 **Characters: Spencer Reid, Derek Morgan, Aaron Hotchner, Emily Prentiss, JJ, Diana Reid, William Reid, OMC, OFC, Sean Hotchner**

 **Pairings: Future Spencer/Aaron**

 **Rating: Mature**

 **Warnings: rape, bullying, abuse**

 **Summary: High school AU. Spencer and Aaron are worlds apart, but bonded by their pain. Can no one save them? Can they save each other?**

 **Day 14: Save Me chapter 1**

Spencer opened his eyes. _What time is it?_ He lifted his head to look at the clock and even that seemed to hurt. _What happened?_ He started to sit up and realized he was naked. _What the hell?_ That's when he spotted his father, also naked, lying on his stomach. That's when Spencer remembered what happened last night. As quietly as he could, because if he made noise and woke up his father, it would be hell to pay, he climbed out of the bed and dragged his sore and bruised body to the shower.

It took him forever to get to school. His father trying to get another fuck in and then he had to make breakfast three times before finally getting it right and suffering the consequences of every failed meal. So, he was grateful when he finally was out of the house. He shifted his backpack, carrying his heaviest books in his arms as he walked to school.

 **CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

Derek laughed, tossing the ball around and nudged Aaron, "Look here comes the freak."

Aaron turned, and sure enough Spencer was staggering up the street. He never understood why he didn't just take the bus. He watched as Spencer started up the stairs, ignoring them. Spencer had stopped to adjust his books to fix his glasses.

"Need some help?" Derek laughed, knocking his books out of his arms, causing Spencer to stumble and trip.

"Have a nice fall!" Emily giggled.

"Spence!" JJ ran out of the school building toward her friend. "Are you okay?!"

Spencer shakily stood, "I'm fine," he gave JJ a small smile as he picked up his books and headed into the school.

JJ glared at the group, "You all should be ashamed of yourselves."

Emily rolled her eyes, "Come on Jayje, we're just having a bit of fun."

JJ scoffed, "Fun?! You think bullying is fun?!" Her eyes flashed and turned around and stopped back into the school.

Derek rolled his eyes, "Jeez! What's her issue?" He asked as the bell rang.

Aaron shrugged, "Beats me."

 **CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

Spencer wiped his face before sinking to the floor of the men's room. The two places he should feel safe and he didn't feel safe in either one. He brought his knees up to his chest and placed his head on them. Was there nowhere he could go? The last time he tried going to the cops about his dad…he couldn't walk for a week. It just wasn't fair.

"Spence?"

Spencer looked up, "JJ! This is the men's room! What are you doing in here?!"

JJ laughed, "Oh Spence, let's just say, its not the first time I've been in the men's room. Come on kiddo, we need to get to class."

She goes to help him and Spencer flinches back with a hiss. JJ blinks before lifting his shirt, "Son of a bitch, Spencer. You're father?"

Spencer adjusted his glasses and turned away, "We're going to be late for class."

 **CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

That afternoon, Aaron tossed his backpack on the kitchen table, "I'm home!" he yelled.

"What the fuck are you yelling for?" His dad stumbled out the living room. Clearly drunk. Aaron groaned.

"Sorry, where's Sean?"

"Do I look like I know where that little brat is?"

Aaron hesitated, "No sir, I'm sorry."

His dad growls and backhands Aaron, "You should know better. But you just don't ever learn, do you, you little shit."

Aaron places a hand on his cheek. He hoped like hell Sean wasn't home. Just as he opened his mouth to respond, he was backhanded again.

"Did I tell you to speak?! Shut your fucking mouth!"

Aaron swallowed and his mind raced. He needed to get away from his father, but how?

 **CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

This was the time Spencer hated. Coming home from school. As much as he hated being at school, it was better than being home. Where his dad could do anything he wanted to him and he could do nothing to stop him.

"It's about time you got home. What took you so long?"

"S-S-Sorry, Mr. Butler needed my help."

William rolled his eyes. He wasn't interested. He stood and gestured, "Yeah, whatever. Strip."

Spencer blinked, "W-What?"

William narrowed his eyes, "You heard me. Strip. Now. Don't make me do it for you."

Spencer blinked. His hands shakily went to his clothes as he tried to think of a way to get out of this.

 **CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

Aaron gripped his stomach as his father kicked him yet again, spouting insults. He tried to go into head and just wait it out. He hated when his father drank because it turned him into this. Each time he was beat, he thought it was the time his father killed him. _Is there no one who could save me?_

" _Oh Aaron…" A soft gentle hand caressed his face._

" _Mom?"_

" _My sweet boy. I'm so sorry." His mother appeared in front of him._

" _Am I dead?"_

" _No silly. I just…I am so sorry. To leave you like this."_

 _Aaron shook his head, "Mom, that's not your fault. It was dad's fault. He's the one that killed you. And I'll be damned if he did the same to Sean."_

" _You're such a brave boy. I wish we had more time together."_

" _Me to."_

 _His mother hugged him, "It's time to wake up now Aaron."_

"Aaron! Jeez! Can you hear me?!" Sean shook his brother.

Aaron blinked and opened his eyes, "Sean?"

 **CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

Spencer bit his lip to the point of bleeding to keep from crying as his father thrust into him. It seemed as if he'd been going forever with no stopping. He closed his eyes and did what he always attempted when it got this bad. He recited the numbers of pi backwards until he all but passed out.

" _Never give up Spencer."_

 _Spencer sniffed, "I can't take it anymore mom."_

" _I know baby. But don't give up. You have to keep fighting. If you give up, you're letting him win and that's what he wants."_

" _It's so hard. It's just soo hard…"_

 _Diana stroked her son's face, "You can beat this Spencer. Trust in yourself and your friends."_

 _Spencer scoffed, "Friends? What friends? JJ?"_

 _Diana just smiled softly, stroking his face again, "I need to go now baby. Wake up."_

Spencer woke up when he felt a sharp jab in his gut.

"Get up you lazy piece of shit and go fix dinner."

Spencer struggled to his feet. As he headed upstairs all that ran through his mind was: _Can no one save me?_

 **TBC...**

 **Note: This is planning to be a three chapter story. So each Day will be a new chapter.**


	15. Day 15: Save Me chapter 2

**Fandom: Criminal Minds**

 **Characters: Spencer Reid, Derek Morgan, Aaron Hotchner, Emily Prentiss, JJ, Diana Reid, William Reid, OMC, OFC, Sean Hotchner**

 **Pairings: Future Spencer/Aaron**

 **Rating: Mature**

 **Warnings: rape, bullying, abuse, self harm**

 **Summary: High school AU. Spencer and Aaron are worlds apart, but bonded by their pain. Can no one save them? Can they save each other?**

 **Day 15: Save Me chapter 2**

The next was the same old routine for Spencer: wake up sore and raw from the night before, cook breakfast for his father, go to school and get kicked around by the kids there, go home, let his father use him before showering, making dinner and collapsing on the bed. Spencer didn't know how much more he could take of this. His mother had told him to hold on. Hold on to what? There was no one to come and save him from this hell. Yes, he only had one more year before he was legally able to move out of the house, but could he wait that long?

Spencer stood and went to shower. Picking up his razor, he started cutting up his arms.

 **CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

David Rossi sighed. It hurt him to see two young and very bright boys go through the issues they were going through. He didn't have to know exactly what was going to know what they were going through. He could see it. Spencer could barely focus in his class, he was always fidgeting in his seat and jumpy. Aaron was no different. Not only was he unfocused in classes, but he was unfocused on the field as well. David sighed. He just didn't know how to help them.

The answer came to him the next morning. One of his colleagues, came to him about Aaron failing his classes. As per the rules for a student joining a team, the student must be receiving a C average in all their classes.

"Wait, I don't understand, are you saying I'm off the team?" Aaron remarked.

David shook his head, "What I'm saying, Mr. Hotchner, is that you need a tutor so that you will be able to bring up your grades or you will be kicked off the team."

Aaron groaned, "Damn, where the hell am I gonna find a tutor?"

David grinned, "I figured that might be your reaction, so I had the liberty of arranging a tutor for you. He should be in the library waiting for you."

Aaron grumbled and cursed the entire way to the library. Then he realized, it was easy. All he had to do was make the kid do his work and he'd be home free. He frowned when he reached the library. The only one who was there was Spencer. He blinked. Spencer looked just as worn down as he did. And he was sporting a black eye.

"Spencer?"

Spencer looked up, "Oh! A-Aaron. H-Hi. Did you…did you need s-something?" he stuttered.

Aaron sat down, "Looks like I'm your new student."

Spencer blinked, "You? I-I mean…Coach Rossi didn't s-say…"

"Yeah, kid, me. You got a problem?"

Spencer put his head down and mumbled something. Aaron narrowed his eyes, "What the fuck did you just say?"

Spencer lifted his head and spoke softly, "I said, I won't do your work for you. You will have to do your own work. I will help you, that's what a tutor does. But I will not do your work for you. How will you learn? Especially when you need to take a test?"

Aaron blinked. No one ever talked to him that way. He gave a rare smile and nodded.

"Okay. If that's how its gotta be. Fine. We'll start at lunch."

 **CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

For the next couple of weeks, Spencer and Aaron got together at lunch and after school at the library to work together. Working with Spencer, proved to be better than Aaron had thought. And it wasn't that hard either. Spencer explained things in ways that he could understand. And he used a lot of practical demonstrations. It helped Aaron keep his mind away from his father and when he was going to strike next. He started noticing odd behaviors in Spencer. He was a lot more worn down that Aaron was. He could barely stay awake some classes or sessions they had. And the thing that worried Aaron the most, was the bruises. He was coming to school more and more with more bruises.

One morning, he was outside the school as normal with Derek and Emily. Emily snickered and nudged them, "Here he comes."

Derek had stuck out his foot to trip Spencer, but Aaron deterred him at the last minute and jumped in front of Spencer and Derek.

"Spencer! Hey," he put his arm around Spencer's shoulders and walked with him into the school building. "So, um, I was wondering, would you like to spend the night? Get in a little more testing for Mr. Moore's test on Monday?"

Spencer blinked. Mr. Moore never said anything about a test. He narrowed his eyes at Aaron.

"I-I can't…"

Aaron drooped, "Please? No funny business. I swear. I promise, it'll just be you and me, and the books and maybe Sean will join us for a movie. C'mon, whadya say?"

Spencer chewed his bottom lip. It would certainly get him away from his father for one night. He nodded.

"Okay."

Aaron beamed, "Cool, I'll come pick you up."

Spencer nodded and gave Aaron his address before skipping off to class. Derek smacked Aaron.

"What the fuck was that? You got a thing for the freak all of a sudden?"

Aaron chuckled, "Derek, chill. I just didn't want him to go whining to the principal again."

Derek shook his head, "You invited him over this weekend. Mr. Moore didn't give any tests. So, what's the deal?"

Aaron glared, "I don't have to explain myself to you," he snapped, walking away.

 **CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

Spencer bit his lip as he dug the razor into his arm just as the doorbell rang. He cursed. If the bell woke up his father, he'd be in a world of hurt. Pressing a rag against his arm, he ran to the door before whoever it was rang the bell again. He yanked open the door and blinked.

"Aaron."

"Hey, did you think I forgot? You ready?"

Spencer nodded, "Just gotta grab my stuff." He disappeared upstairs and returned a few minutes later, "Let's go."

The ride to Aaron's house was silent. Aaron noticed Spencer kept scratching at his arm and looking out the window. His eyes widened. He knew that reaction. Could Spencer really be cutting himself? But why?

"Whoa. Look at your house!" Spencer gasped when they arrived.

Aaron flushed, "It's nothing spectacular."

"Yeah, it is."

Aaron just shrugged and led him inside showing him around. Eventually the two found themselves in Aaron's room sprawled on the rug. They were talking and laughing. Aaron was showing him some books of his. Spencer couldn't remember the last time he had laughed this hard or had this much fun. He also knew it wasn't going to last. So, he'd make the most of it.

"Aaron, what's the real reason you asked me to spend the night?"

Aaron cocked his head, "What do you mean?"

Spencer sat up, "You first told me that it was to study for a test which by the way there isn't one. And I know you and your friends don't like me, you're just tolerating me until we finish our tutoring sessions. So, why did you invite me over?"

Aaron swallowed. He knew Spencer would either run for the hills or deck him in the face. Maybe both. He shook his head and sighed.

"Okay, you want the truth?"

Spencer nodded, crossing his arms. Aaron nodded.

"Well, there are two reasons. One is, I think, I've fallen for you Spencer."

Spencer blinked and then narrowed his eyes before standing, "That's not funny."

Aaron stood and grabbed Spencer's arms causing him to wince, "I'm not being funny Spencer. I'm being honest. These past several weeks have made me realize I'm in love with you."

"You can't have it both ways, Aaron," Spencer shook his head. "You can't be in love with someone and bully them too."

"I know. And I'm sorry. I just…no, I have no excuse for my actions and I'm sorry."

Spencer's eyes widened. Was he really apologizing? Was Aaron really serious? He bit his lip, "Prove it."

Aaron chuckled, cupping Spencer's chin and molded their lips together. Spencer's eyes flew up in shock before closing. He all but melted into the kiss. They kissed for what seemed like hours as it felt like time stopped. Eventually, Aaron pulled back.

"Proof enough?"

"Oh, yeah," Spencer replied dumbly.

Aaron chuckled and guided Spencer down to the rug. He gently stroked Spencer's arm noting the wince again. Carefully, he rolled up Spencer's sleeves and cursed.

"Son of a bitch, Spencer." Both Spencer's arms were cut up. There were old scars and fresh scars.

Spencer tried to pull his arms back, but Aaron refused to let them go, "Spencer, why?"

Spencer shook his head, "Leave it alone."

Aaron stroked his face, "Talk to me Spence, I can help."

"NO, YOU CAN'T!" Spencer yelled, jumping to his feet. "NO ONE CAN!"

Aaron blinked, watching as Spencer ran out.

 **TBC...**

 **I want you all to understand I do not condone bullying of any form, abuse of any kind, physical, mental, sexual etc. Nor do I condone self ham. If you or someone you know is harming themselves, being abused, or being bullied, please seek help right away.**


	16. Day 16: Save Me chapter 3

**Fandom: Criminal Minds**

 **Characters: Spencer Reid, Derek Morgan, Aaron Hotchner, Emily Prentiss, JJ, William Reid, OMC, Sean Hotchner, David Rossi**

 **Pairings: Future Spencer/Aaron**

 **Rating: Mature**

 **Warnings: rape, bullying, abuse, self harm**

 **Summary: High school AU. Spencer and Aaron are worlds apart, but bonded by their pain. Can no one save them? Can they save each other?**

 **Note: Its a day late. I am so sorry. But I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Day 16: Save Me chapter 3**

After that night, not another word was spoken about Spencer's cutting. Besides seeing each other at school and tutoring sessions, the two would go on dates. Small ones, but still dates. It was going great for both of them. Aaron never really thought about his father when he was with Spencer and he never worried about when the next strike would take place. As for Spencer, it was a chance for him to release his pent-up stress. As soon as he was in Aaron's company, the worry, the stress of what his father was doing to him melted away. And, he hadn't had an urge to cut.

It was as if the two found a way to save each other without really doing anything. Until Spencer wasn't seen at school. It was clear that while no one else seemed to care, Aaron was going out of his mind with worry.

One day turned into two. Two turned into a week. Aaron started to freak. He spotted JJ at a table during lunch and rushed over to her.

"JJ, tell me you've heard from Spencer. Is he okay?"

JJ looked up at him, "Why do you care?"

Aaron looked at her, "Because I love him that's why."

JJ blinked, " _You're_ the guy Spencer talks about?! But I thought…"

Aaron sat down at the table and took one of her hands, "Yes. Please. I have to know if he's alright. Where is he?"

JJ swallowed, and tears fell down her face, "The hospital." She told him which hospital Spencer was at.

Aaron closed his eyes, "H-how bad is he?"

JJ shook her head, "The last I went to see him, he wasn't doing too good. He…he's in a coma Aaron. The doctors don't know if he'll come out of it."

 **CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

After school, Aaron went straight to the hospital. He rushed into Spencer's room and gasped aloud. Spencer was covered from head to foot in bruises. His face was black and blue, and his eyes looked swollen shut.

"Baby…" he went over and sitting in the chair, took his hand. "God baby, who did this too you?" Aaron wiped his face. He knew who did this. And he wanted to make him pay. But he knew he couldn't. Not without Spencer's testimony. And thanks to that bastard, Spencer was in a fucking coma.

Aaron stroked Spencer's face gently, "God, Spencer, and I thought I had it worse," he whispered.

JJ, who stood in the doorway watching them, blinked in shock. "What did you say?" she breathed.

Aaron's head shot up, "Uh…" he was cut off by his phone ringing.

"Hey Sean."

" _Dad's in a foul mood."_

Aaron cursed and jumped to his feet, "I'm on my way. Sean…"

" _I know, I know Aaron. Just get here fast."_

Aaron hung up the phone and looked at JJ, "I, uh, gotta go. See you later."

 **CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

As soon as Aaron walked into the door he was slammed against the wall and punched in the gut.

"YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT! Can't fucking do anything right! All I ever ask is that you make sure dinner is ready when I get home and is it?!"

Aaron winced, "I'm sorry dad, my boyfriend-ack!" His dad punched him in the face.

"YOUR BOYFRIEND?! What the hell, oh that's right I forgot, my oldest son is goddamn fag! How dare you think he is more important than me!"

Aaron hesitated just then. He could've said "Of course he's more important" and risk getting the shit beat out of him or he could go with the safest answer and say "I'm sorry. No, he's not more important." He wasn't sure what to say. He swallowed and shook his head. He was done being afraid.

"Why wouldn't I think he's more important? Because he's not my dad? At least, he appreciates me for who I am and doesn't beat the crap out of me because he hates me."

The last thing he saw before everything went dark was his brother's shocked face.

 **CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

"Aaron. Come on man, open your eyes dude."

"Is he dead?"

"Of course, he's not dead. Aaron dammit! Wake the fuck up!"

Aaron's head hurt from all the voices. Where was he? Who was talking? Where was Sean? Was he okay? Slowly Aaron opened his eyes. Everything hurt. Why? What happened.

"That's it Aaron, look at me buddy."

Aaron recognized that voice. Derek. He blinked. His vision was blurry. How long had he been out?

"Aaron, come on, you can do it. Wake up."

Aaron recognized that voice. It was Sean. He breathed a sigh of relief knowing that Sean was okay.

"Unnh…" he moaned as his vision started to clear. He looked up and saw Derek, Sean, and Emily staring down at him.

He started to sit up, but Derek stopped him, "Take it easy Aaron, you took quite a beating."

Huh? "Where am I?" he asked. His voice was hoarse.

"You're in the hospital. You've been out for like a week."

 _A week?!_ That's when he remembered. He stood his ground with his father. From the sound of it, he took quite a hit. Which is probably why his memory was a tad hazy. He slowly sat up. He looked at Sean.

"Are you hurt?"

Sean shook his head, "No."

"Where's Dad?"

Sean shrugged, "I dunno. He hasn't come home. After he attacked you, he left, and I haven't seen him since. Dude, what the hell were you thinking? He could've killed you!"

Derek shook his head, "How come you never told us about your dad?"

"Because it's not your business," Aaron glared.

"Aaron! We're supposed to be friends! We're supposed to be there for one another!" Emily shook her head.

"Not this time. Have any of you heard about Spencer? Do you know if he's awake?"

Derek and Emily stared at each other, "When did you start caring about the twerp? Just because he's your tutor?" Derek asked.

Aaron glared, "I love him and he's not a twerp. Nor is he a freak. You would realize it if you spent time in his company. He's really smart, and funny, and sweet."

"Aww," Emily gagged.

"You…you love me?"

Aaron's head turned to the door and he smiled, "Spencer!" he tried to get up and it took both Derek and Sean holding him down for him not to.

Spencer giggled as he headed toward Aaron and kissed him carefully on the mouth, "Is it true?"

Aaron cocked his head, "Is what true? That I love you? Yes. I love you Spencer."

Spencer chewed his bottom lip. He looked at the others, "Can I talk to Aaron alone?"

Sean nodded, "Sure. We'll be nearby if you need us," he ushered the others out.

Aaron sat up a little more, "Spencer, what is it?"

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you. It's just…"

"You never expected someone to understand."

Spencer nodded. Aaron stroked his hand, "I wanted to tell you, Spencer. That I understand better than you think, but when I saw you lying in that hospital bed, I realized you had it so much worse than I did."

Spencer shook his head and lay it on Aaron's chest, "No one had it worse. We just both had it hard. But…you saved me Aaron. You may not realize it, but you did.

Aaron blinked, "How?"

Spencer shrugged, "You saved my sanity. Since I was with you, I hadn't had the urge to cut. Before we started seeing each other on a regular basis, and this was before we started dating, I'm talking about before we started working together with me as your tutor. I was thinking about killing myself. I was ready too. I was going to go home, and take my dad's gun and kill myself. But being with you stopped that. Yes, I started cutting, but…I didn't want to end my life. And when we started dating? I had not had the urge to cut since."

Aaron blinked, "Wow. I was going to say the same thing about you. How you saved my life."

Spencer just blinked at him.

Aaron twirled a lock of hair around his finger, "Taking the brunt of my father's anger, so he doesn't lash out on Sean was really taking a toll on me. And then I found out more of why my father was so angry with me. He was disappointed that I was gay. But…I just couldn't let Sean get hurt. After I found out that my father killed my mom, whether it was accidental or not, I refused to let Sean be next, so I took the brunt of it. First it was just whenever he was drunk, and then like I said, when he found out I was gay. I remember one day, thinking I was going to challenge him and let him beat me dead. I just…it was too much. In the very beginning I began to cut to cope with the pain. But the cutting was causing me more pain and more stress, so I stopped. I swear, if you hadn't agreed to come over and spend the night, I'd probably be six feet under by now."

The two shared a tender kiss.

"Gross!" Derek teased.

Aaron and Spencer laughed.

"So, does this mean we have to be nice to him now?" Emily asked.

Aaron chuckled and nodded.

 **CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

Two weeks later, Aaron and Spencer both were released from the hospital and started back at school. When Coach Rossi spotted them, he smiled. He knew they probably didn't realize it, but they did more than save each other. They saved themselves.

 **END.**


	17. Day 17: Always Keep Fighting

**Fandom: Supernatural RPF**

 **Characters: Jared Padalecki, Jensen Ackles**

 **Pairings: none**

 **Rating: G**

 **Warnings: none**

 **Summary: Jared is having a bad week. Can Jensen pull him out of it?**

 **Day 17: Always Keep Fighting**

Jensen stood outside Jared's trailer. Jared was having one of those days. When it was just too hard to keep going. They had been filming for what felt like forty-eight hours straight with little sleep, so in a way, he could understand how Jared was feeling. But, he also knew it was something else. It wasn't just the exhaustion. It wasn't just the stress of filming day in and day out. Jared was getting depressed. Jensen knew that when Jared got depressed, he would close himself off from any and everyone. He would lay in bed and not get up. One day, Jensen walked into Jared's trailer and saw Jared lying there with the curtains closed. He also remembered how Jared wouldn't eat.

Jensen sighed, staring at his friend's trailer. He hated when Jared got like this. Jared, looked…un-Jared like. He wasn't the goofy six-foot-tall kid, he was a towering, gloomy mess. This time…Jensen hadn't seen Jared for a week. The crew was beginning to worry and so was he. He had to help pull Jared out of this depressive state. Except…he didn't know how.

He knocked on the door, knowing he wouldn't get an answer and entered the trailer. Foul smells hit him as he entered. Dirty clothes were strewn all over the place. Old take-out containers, some with food still in them, lay around. And there, on the couch, under a bunch of clothes and things, lay Jared.

"Jay, hey man, come on its time to get up."

No response.

Jensen sighed and walked over, pushing the clothes out the way before pulling Jared to his feet, "Come on big guy. I know you're not feeling it, but dude, you can't stay in here forever."

Jared just looked at him. Jensen rubbed his friend's back, "Hey, remember what you're always telling your fans and even me and the rest of crew? You always say: 'You will have good days and you will have bad days, but that doesn't mean you give up the fight. You have to always keep fighting'. Remember that Jay?"

Jared nodded.

Jensen smiled, "Right. I know it's rough right now and you're having a bad day, and you've let it turn into a bad week, but don't let it turn into a bad month, huh? Just remember, we're here for you Jay. Gen is here for you."

Jared nods again, "Okay."

Jensen nods and pats his back, "Good, now why don't you go shower because honestly, you stink," he said channeling Dean. "And I'll start cleaning up around here."

Jared starts to smile as he heads to the shower. Jensen starts to clean up. He takes bags of trash out of the trailer and when he returns, he finds Jared making a video for his fans.

"And remember guys, Always Keep Fighting."


	18. Day 18:Storm

**Fandom: X-Men**

 **Characters: Ororo Munroe/Storm**

 **Pairings: none**

 **Rating: G**

 **Warnings: none**

 **Summary: Storm is feeling homesick for Kenya**

 **Note: Yes I know this is SUPER late. I sincerely apologize. I started working a second job and got busy and then got sick over the weekend. So I am working on all the days I missed.**

 **Day 18: Storm**

My name is Ororo Munroe. I was born in the lands of Kenya. My people treated the women of my family like goddesses. All the women in my family had been blessed with the gift of controlling the weather. I remember being just a child when I first was touched with the gift. Because I was so young, I could not control the awesome power I was gifted with and my people were frightened. My mother and father took me and we left our beautiful home in Kenya and moved to New York.

I miss my home. Sometimes when I am sad, I remember the smells of the land. The smiling faces of the others in our tribe.

It is here where I found Xavier, or rather Xavier found me. He explained that I was not in fact a goddess, but a mutant who had been given a remarkable gift. It is through him that I learned to have control. He has helped me a great deal and for that I am eternally grateful but still I miss my home.

I remember asking my mother when will we return home. I remember her words clear as day.

" _Ororo, my love," she says stroking my face. "This is our home now. If we go back, they will have you killed."_

So it is here that I stay. I work alongside Xavier. I am one of the X-men. My code name is Storm. But someday, I will return home and be a goddess to my people once again.


	19. Day 19: Lies Do Not Equal Love

**Fandom: Supernatural**

 **Characters: Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester, John Winchester**

 **Pairings: Sam/Dean**

 **Rating: T**

 **Warnings: none**

 **Summary: Sam is sick of everything. But more than anything, he's sick of the lies. Especially the ones from Dean.**

 **Day 19: Lies Do Not Equal Love**

"Sam, for the last time I said no. Now quit it and go to sleep," Dean hissed at his not so little brother.

Sam pouted, "But why Dean? I thought…"

Dean huffed, "Goddammit Sammy, you know I do. That's not the issue. You're still too young, besides, if Dad was to come back and find us, can you imagine the shit we'd be in?"

Sam pouted again, crossing his arms, "I'm not little Dean! I'm fourteen!"

Dean groaned, "Sam, please…look, just give it one more year okay? I promise. One more year."

Satisfied, Sam nodded and lay down to sleep.

 **LLLLLLLLLL**

But the next year, Dean said the same thing. And then one year turned into two, two into three…sure they still kissed and cuddled in the beginning, but then soon that altogether stopped. Sam didn't know what to think. Every time Sam tried to bring it up, Dean would brush it aside.

 _Maybe he really doesn't love me like he said. Maybe he only loves me like a brother and nothing more. Was I really just a fling for him?_ Sam wiped away his tears as his father and brother came back from yet another hunt he wasn't allowed to go on. _"When you're sixteen, I promise,_ his father had said. What if he lied? Well, he was going to be sixteen in just a couple of months and then he'd see if his father kept his word.

 **LLLLLLLLLL**

By the time Sam turned eighteen, he was sick and tired of all the lies, sick and tired of all the hunts, and more than anything sick and tired of seeing Dean be with this girl and that girl right under his nose. He will never forget the time he walked into the room he was sharing with Dean, at the cabin his father had rented, and found him in bed with a girl. He wanted to scream at Dean. He wanted to scream and yell and punch. But he didn't. He just left the room in a fit of tears.

Now, he sits on the bed at a motel they were staying in, staring at the letter in his hands. His dreams would finally come true. Well, one of them anyway. He got accepted to college. He was going to Stanford and away from this family.

"Hey Sammy, whatcha got?" Dean entered the room.

Sam tried to hide it but Dean was too quick for him. He turned red. "I got accepted into Stanford."

Dean blinked, "I can fucking read dude, but…you're not going right?"

Sam gaped, "Come again? Of course I'm going! I got a full ride Dean! I'm not going to pass this up for anything."

Dean looked taken aback, "But, what about your family? What about…us?"

Sam glared and stood, "US?! WHAT US?! Dean, there has never been an us! Unless you count me watching you screw dozens of women! You promised, but I should've known it would be another one of your lies. And this family? How are we a family Dean? Because we hunt together? Half the time Dad's gone off on his own and leaving us for months at a time! That's not what family does Dean." Sam shakes his head, "I'm sick of it all. I just want to be normal."

"Sam…"

"Save it Dean. I'm done hearing lies from you and dad. I'm going to Stanford and that's it."

"Well, good luck telling Dad."

Sam telling his dad went a little harder than he expected. Just because Dean kept trying to intervene and John was extremely angry.

"I'm warning you Sam, you walk out that door, don't you come back."

Dean's eyes widened, "Dad…you don't mean that."

John's eyes flashed, "Yes I do. He wants to leave, abandon his family, abandon the family mission to avenge his mother, then let him."

"YOU ASSHOLE!" Sam shouted, "We're not a fucking family and its because of your sick obsession! I swear, if it wasn't for pictures, I wouldn't even know what mom looked like. You don't care about anyone but yourself!"

Dean stood in front of Sam, "Alright tough guy, enough. You made your point."

John snarled, "Get out before I throw you out."

 **LLLLLLLLLL**

Sam and Dean are silent on the ride to the bus station. Sam is still fuming and Dean…Dean just looks sad. Dean parks in the parking lot and helps Sam get his things.

"I wish…things could've been different. I'm sorry Sammy. I love you," he places a small kiss to his lip.

Sam fights tears and shakes his head, "You don't get to do that Dean. You can't. I've waited years and now its too late."

Dean nods, "Just…call me sometime?"

Sam says nothing as he turns and walks away.


	20. Day 20: Spencer's Secret

**Fandom: Criminal Minds**

 **Characters: Spencer Reid, Derek Morgan, Emily Prentiss, JJ, Aaron Hotchner, David Rossi, Penelope Garcia**

 **Pairings: Reid/Morgan**

 **Rating: Explicit**

 **Warnings: none**

 **Note: Contains Mpreg**

 **Summary: Spencer has a secret that he's keeping from his boyfriend. Will Derek be able to convince Spencer to tell him? And how?**

 **Day 20: Spencer's Secret**

For the first time in…forever, Spencer was terrified to go to work. He wasn't terrified last year when he and Derek finally got together, and he knew that the team would find out. Spencer was so scared that instead of having Derek pick him up like normal, he told Derek he would see him there. He thought about faking sick and taking a sick day. But, one, he had never taken a sick day in his life, and two, Derek would know something was up. He looked at Princess Leia, his guinea pig.

"What do I do?"

Princess Leia squeaked, and Spencer sighed, "Yeah, I know. I need to go. I need to tell him."

Spencer yelped when he saw how late it was and rushed through getting ready, calling himself a cab instead of taking the train.

"Well this is a first," Emily raised an eyebrow when he walked into the bullpen. "Dr. Reid is late."

"Yeah, sorry, I had to take care of some things."

Derek raised an eyebrow. He walked over to Spencer's desk, "Hey Pretty boy, everything okay?"

Spencer looked up at Derek and he wanted to be sick. He nodded, "Yeah…I'm fine. Um…can we talk?"

Derek frowned, "Yeah, but later, it looks like Hotch wants us all in the conference room. Think it's a case."

Spencer groaned. Great. Just what he needed.

As everyone sat down, JJ began.

"You all are heading to Corpus Christi, Texas. Richard Daniels sixty-five, Melissa Dunlevy forty-five, Gertrude Rosen twenty-five, and Xavier Isenburg two months, all four were found within a week from each other. Because of the nature of each of the deaths, the authorities don't seem to believe they were connected. Or at least they didn't until they got the results back from Xavier's cause of death."

Hotch frowned, "What do you mean?"

JJ rubbed her face, "Richard, Gertrude, and Melissa were all found dead in their homes. Xavier wasn't. He was found at a day care. They suspected negligent worker until the coroner confirmed that his death coincided with the other three."

"Well there's certainly a pattern," Derek said. "He's killing them by their age in twenties."

"Other than the age, there's nothing else that seems to be a pattern. He's killed male and female," Rossi frowned. "So, what's the significance of the age?"

Everyone turned toward Spencer who looked green. Derek frowned, "Spencer? Babe?"

Spencer pushed away from his chair and ran toward the men's room. Everyone looked confused.

"That's never happened before," Penelope commented. "And this is even something I can stand looking at. Well…a little."

Derek went to go check on his boyfriend. Spencer was in a stall profusely throwing up.

"Babe? You okay?"

"Y-yeah, gimme a minute."

After a few minutes, Derek hears the toilet flush and Spencer walks out and heads to the sink to rinse his mouth. Derek leans against the wall eyeing him.

"You sure? I mean, that's never happened to you before and this was pretty mild from the things we've seen."

Spencer nodded, "Yeah. I'm fine. I think, I may be getting a little sick, but I swear I'm fine."

Derek cocked his head and eyed him for a bit before nodding, "So, you wanted to talk to me about something?"

Spencer chewed his lip, "It's nothing."

Derek sighed and pulled Spencer close and kissed him. Spencer moaned, arching into him. Derek chuckled softly. He gently nipped Spencer's earlobe.

"You know you can talk to me about anything baby. That's what I'm here for," He patted Spencer's ass and left the bathroom.

Spencer groaned, fixing himself and headed back to the conference room.

"Reid, everything okay?" Hotch asked.

Spencer nodded.

 _ **CMCMCMCM**_

It took them about three and a half hours to reach Corpus Christie. Spencer spent most of that time in the bathroom of the jet throwing up. Derek was really worried, as were the others.

Hotch looked at his watch as they landed, "Why don't we all get some rest?"

Spencer shook his head, "Hotch, if we do that, the unsub could very well get away. And we won't get another chance until he comes out and starts killing again."

Hotch eyed Spencer and sighed, "Okay. So, Reid, Morgan, you two are at the crime scene. JJ, you and Prentiss are at the ME, Rossi and I will start at the station."

Everyone dispersed. Derek eyed his boyfriend as they drove to the latest crime scene which was the day care. He knew Spencer said he was okay, but he knew Spencer. And, he was far from okay. He just didn't understand why Spencer wouldn't talk to him.

 _ **CMCMCMCM**_

As soon as Spencer got back to the precinct, he ran into the bathroom to throw up again. This time, Hotch followed. Spencer was shocked to see Hotch.

"Hotch I'm…"

"You're not fine. And I know why. "

Spencer blinked, "Ho-Hotch? What are you talking about?"

Hotch chuckled, "I'm a profiler remember? I also was married with a kid. I know what morning sickness looks like. You're pregnant. And I'll take it from your expression that Morgan has no clue."

Spencer looked down. Hotch frowned, "Why are you scared to tell him? You know he loves you. And he's gonna love you no matter what."

"How can he? I'm a freak. Well…a bigger freak."

Hotch sighed, "Reid, you're not a freak. And nothing will ever make you a freak. You are extraordinary. You are an amazing human being. And there is nothing wrong with you. But, you gotta talk to Morgan. He's worried sick."

Spencer nodded, "I will."

 _ **CMCMCMCM**_

Spencer took a deep breath. He was going to tell Derek as soon as he got back from his nightly run. Even though it was nearly a hundred degrees in Texas, Derek still went out for his nightly run. Spencer's mouth was dry, and his hands were sweaty. Hotch was right. He needed to tell Derek. So, he was. As soon as he got back, he was going to spit it out.

As soon as Derek got back, all the words dried up in his throat and all he could think was how hot his boyfriend looked standing there all sweaty. He stood and walked over to Derek and pulled him in a kiss. Derek moaned. He was still getting used to Spencer being assertive in the bedroom.

"Want something baby?" He mumbled against Spencer's lips.

Instead of saying what he had been planning to say, he opened his mouth and said, "You need to fuck me. Now."

Derek chuckled, "Damn, look at my baby getting all assertive. You sure baby?"

Spencer nodded, "Yes. Now, Derek."

Derek chuckled again and lay Spencer on the bed. He slowly stripped his lover, kissing each and every inch of creamy skin that was exposed. He didn't just kiss it, he kissed, sucked, and bit. Spencer arched and moaned with every touch. His head falling back as he panted heavily. His legs constantly opening and closing in a distinct rhythm. Derek stepped back causing Spencer to utter a sound of frustration.

"Calm down baby, had to get the lube."

Derek wiggled back on the bed and popped open the cap before coating his fingers. He took the tip of Spencer's cock in his mouth as he teased his entrance with a finger. Spencer moaned, lifting his hips. Easily, Derek slipped a finger into Spencer's hole.

"Fuck," Spencer panted.

Derek laughed. It was still a bit weird hearing Spencer curse. He continued sucking as he continued penetrating and prepping Spencer.

"Oh, God! Derek I'm gonna cum!" Spencer yelped and shot his load in Derek's mouth.

Derek pulled back and swallowed as he continued to prep Spencer. He continued to prep him gently until he had four fingers in Spencer's hole and Spencer was cursing him. Derek chuckled. It was funny to know that the rest of the team would never see Spencer like this. And this was only reserved for him.

He pulled his fingers out and instructed Spencer to get on his hands and knees. Gripping his boyfriend's hips, he pushed his cock inside.

"Oh god, finally! Swear you were trying to kill me," Spencer mumbled.

Derek smacked Spencer's ass, "Oh shut up."

Derek rocked his hips hard. Spencer's head pressed against the pillow and he panted. Derek fucked Spencer hard and fast, drawing out multiple orgasms from both parties. At one point, Derek ended up on his back and Spencer was riding him. Derek had to admit, it was his favorite position. He loved it when Spencer rode him. He reached up and tweaked his nipples.

"FUCK!" Spencer arched. His nipples were sensitive. Derek frowned but said nothing.

Derek switched them, and Spencer lay on his back with Derek between his legs, "Wanna see your face. Want you to watch me as I cum.

"Close Derek, please…"

Derek nodded and wrapped a hand around Spencer's cock jerking it with a steady rhythm. It wasn't long before the two of them came at the same time. Spencer came all over Derek's hand and his belly while Derek filled Spencer with his seed.

Later, after the two were showered and the sheets had been changed, they lay in each other's arms.

"Baby, what's going on?"

Spencer eyed him tiredly, "Nothing. I promise."

Derek sighed. He knew it wasn't true.

 _ **CMCMCMCM**_

The next morning, Hotch left JJ and Spencer at the precinct while he and the others went out. Everything went fine, and Spencer seemed to have narrowed down the unsubs hunting grounds and the two were just talking. As the others came back, he said something, clearly forgetting JJ had been pregnant.

"OH MY GOD! YOU'RE PREGNANT?!"

Spencer winced, "Jayje…

Derek froze. _Pregnant? But…that's impossible. Right?_ Hotch cleared his throat and the two jumped. JJ turned red. Spencer noted Derek's face and his eyes filled with tears.

"Morgan, take Reid out of here."

"Uh, yeah, sure. Come on pretty boy. Let's head to the hotel."

Spencer willingly followed. No one said a word on the drive. In fact, no words were spoken until they reached their room.

"I'm sorry!"

Derek blinked, "Wait, why?"

Spencer went into this rushed and tearfully explanation of how he knew he was freak and how he knew Derek probably wouldn't want him anymore and he knew Derek probably didn't want to have kids.

Derek put a hand on Spencer's shoulder, "Baby, calm down. I just…I'm confused. You're a guy."

Spencer swallowed, "I'm a carrier. Only one out of every ten males have it. It's a mutated gene that allows males to get pregnant. It's…It kind of changes our biological structure in a way. We don't have a vagina and some males can't nurse, but it allows us to have a womb to be able to carry the baby."

Derek blinked, "Huh. And how about delivery? How are the babies delivered? Do you know?"

"Through Cesarean section," Spencer explained.

Derek blinked, "You said, some males can't nurse. Which means that some can? What about you? Is that why your nipples were so sensitive?"

Spencer nodded, "Yes, some males can nurse, but its rare and they can only nurse for the first six months. Yes, I can nurse and I'm not sure if that's why my nipples were sensitive."

Derek nodded and kissed him, "Now everything makes sense. But, damn Spencer, you really had me worried."

Spencer lay his head on Derek's chest, "I'm sorry. I was just scared."

Derek nodded, "I get it. So, when we get home, you and Princess Leia are moving in with me."

Spencer chuckled.


	21. Day 21: We Are Family

**Fandom: Criminal Minds**

 **Characters: Spencer Reid, Derek Morgan, Emily Prentiss, JJ, Aaron Hotchner, David Rossi, Penelope Garcia, OFC**

 **Pairings: Morgan/Garcia**

 **Rating: Teen and up**

 **Warnings: none**

 **Note: Yes I know its super late. I was stuck with writing. And I was in a depressive mode.**

 **Summary: All Penelope wants is a quiet night with her boyfriend. When a teen collapses on Derek's stoop that is so far from what she gets. Who is this girl and why is Derek so secretive?**

 **Day 21: We Are Family**

Penelope did not expect to see a bruised teen when she opened the door of her boyfriend's house. She did not expect for said teen to fall into her arms with a cry of "De…" All Penelope wanted was a quiet evening with her boyfriend. Watching movies, possibly having a heavy make out session which will lead to loud, crazy sex. Instead, she was standing in the doorway with a teen passed out in her arms not knowing what to do.

"Derek?"

Derek came from the kitchen where he was pouring food in Clooney's bowl. He took one look at the teen in Penelope's arms and cursed.

"Son of a bitch." He hurried over and carefully lifted the teen in his arms. He hushed her when she whimpered.

"Shh, I got you Toni. I got you baby girl."

Penelope pursed her lips. She thought she was the only one who Derek called Baby girl. Now that her arms were free, she crossed them.

"Who the hell is she Derek?"

Derek ignored her and carried Toni into his bedroom. Penelope followed and narrowed her eyes. She wasn't stupid enough to believe Derek was fooling around with a teenager. So, who was she?

"Derek, what the hell? Shouldn't we just drop her off at the hospital? I'm sure someone is looking for her."

"No one is looking for her." He looked at her and spotted the baby bump. He cursed again. "I swear to god, I'm gonna murder him."

Penelope's eyes widened. She had never heard such talk from Derek unless he was on a case. And even then, it wasn't with as much…malice as he just used. What the hell was going on?

"Derek? What's going on?!"

"Not now Penelope." He sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. "Look, I'm sorry to cut our night short, but you should probably head home before it gets too dark."

"Excuse me? You're kicking me out? Some girl falls on your doorstep, and you're kicking me out without an explanation?!"

Derek winced, "Pen, baby, I can't. Not now." He picked up his phone as it started to ring, and Penelope knew the discussion was over.

She huffed and stomped into the living room to gather her things. She couldn't believe him. Who did he think he was?! And who the hell was that girl? She flinched when she heard Derek yell.

"Goddammit mama!"

Quickly, she rushed out the house and into her car.

 **WAFWAFWAF**

Derek hung up the phone and looked at his cousin. He cursed. He couldn't believe it was still happening and he hadn't done a damn thing to stop it. He promised he'd protect her and he failed. Now, she was lying in his bed severely bruised and battered and on top of it all, pregnant. She was sixteen for god's sake!

"De…?"

Derek turned and smiled. Toni was struggling to sit up. He went over and helped her, "Hey Toni."

Toni blinked, "I'm sorry. I didn't know…had…" she started crying.

Derek gathered her in his arms, "Shh, no, don't be sorry baby girl. You didn't do anything wrong. You're safe now." He rocked her gently. While he wanted to know exactly how she got here, he didn't ask. It wasn't important.

Toni sniffled and lay her head on his chest. She knew he had questions, but she couldn't bring herself to speak. So, she closed her eyes and let herself drink in his warmth until she was asleep.

All weekend long, Derek stayed by her side, helping to nurse her back to health. He did take her to the hospital for a quick check up which didn't go as well as he had expected. So, the rest of the weekend they stayed in. Toni, slowly began telling him what happened. The more he learned, the angrier he became at his aunt and uncle.

"I couldn't take it anymore Derek. I had to get out. So, I snuck out that night and went to see Aunt Fran. She helped me get a plane ticket here."

Derek nodded. He figured as much. He just wished his mother would have given him a warning.

"I know. Don't worry, you won't be going back."

"They'll eventually figure out where I am and come for me."

"J'ai promis de te protéger. Voilà ce que je vais faire." **(I promised I'd protect you. That's what I'm going to do.)**

Toni nodded. What else could she say?

 **WAFWAFWAF**

Garcia was pissed. Anyone could see that. And when Garcia was pissed, it was wise to stay out of her way. But, Prentiss hadn't seen Garcia pissed off in a long time. She figured Morgan had done something stupid.

"Morning Garcia," she greeted as they entered the elevator together. Garcia didn't even glance in her direction.

"What did Morgan do this time?" Prentiss asked.

Now Garcia looked up. "That no good…sorry excuse for a man! It was date night Friday and we were just relaxing at his house. When he kicks me out! Tells me to go home and that he has to cut our night short."

Prentiss frowned, "He didn't give an explanation?"

Garcia growled, "No! Some girl collapsed on his doorstep and the next thing I know, I'm being tossed out figuratively on my ass! I mean who the hell was that girl anyway? She looked maybe thirteen. And you know the worst of it?"

Prentiss shook her head as they exited the elevator.

Garcia crossed her arms, "I don't hear from him all weekend! I try calling him and he never once picks up."

Prentiss chewed her bottom lip. That didn't sound like Morgan, "I'm sure there's a very good logical explanation Garcia. I mean there has to be."

"There better be," she stomps to her office passing Hotch on the way.

Hotch raised an eyebrow, "Do I wanna know?"

Prentiss sighed, "Morgan. I'm not really sure I understand, but its Morgan's fault."

Hotch nodded his head, "Speaking of Morgan…"

Morgan was entering the bullpen with a very frightened teen clinging to him. "Tu aurais dû me laisser à la maison, pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas rester à la maison?" **(You should've left me home. Why couldn't I stay at home?)**

Morgan sighed, "Toni, we've been through this. You're safer with me."

"But…"

"Personne ne va te faire de mal." **(No one is going to hurt you.)**

Everyone seemed to stare at Morgan then. No one ever expected to hear another language coming from his mouth. Garcia cleared her throat as she walked out of her office.

Morgan looked up and gave her a small smile, "Hey baby, listen, I know I owe you an explanation…"

"THE WHOLE WEEKEND DEREK!" she shouted. "Not one word from you the entire weekend! You owe me more than a damn explanation!"

Toni yelped and cowered behind a desk. Morgan groaned, "Just great. Thanks. I just spent the entire drive here explaining that no one is going to hurt her, and she has nothing to be afraid of. I know I owe you an explanation and probably more Pen, but now I have to try and convince my cousin to come from under Reid's desk."

Penelope blinked. Cousin?

Morgan knelt, "Toni, come on out please."

"Menteur." **(Liar)**

"I didn't lie. Penelope's harmless. She's just upset. Please come out."

"Non." **(No.)**

Morgan sighed, "Please. You can't stay under there forever."

"Faîtes-moi." **(Make me)**

Morgan raised his eyebrow. Prentiss wanted to laugh at how silly he looked trying to convince a little girl to come out from underneath a desk. But something told her this wasn't a laughing matter.

"Toni, please…" Just then JJ walked over and knelt beside Morgan.

"Hey, Toni, my name is Jennifer, but all my friends call me JJ. I'm a friend of Derek's. I know you're scared right now. You're in a new environment, surrounded by people you don't know and that's pretty scary huh?"

Toni nodded. JJ smiled, "You know, I was just like you when I first came here. So was Derek. I know we look scary and in Penelope's case, sound scary, but we're not. If you let me, I can prove it."

Toni looked at Derek and then looked at JJ, "Comment?" **(How?)**

JJ looked at Morgan. "She wants to know how."

JJ smiled, and offered her hand, "You have to come and see."

Toni chewed her lip and took the offered hand. She let JJ lead her out from under the desk and followed her up to her office. Morgan blinked but shrugged.

"Okay Morgan, some kind of explanation would be nice," Hotch crossed his arms.

Morgan wiped his face, "Toni is my cousin."

Garcia raised an eyebrow, "That's it? That's all the explanation you're going to give? She's your cousin? You're going to have to do better than that. You kicked me out of the house for your cousin? Why did she have bruises?"

"Look, that's all I can tell you. No offense, but it's not your business."

Reid cleared his throat, "Morgan, you didn't take that answer from me when I didn't want to tell you about my mom. We're a family, we look out for each other."

Morgan was about to speak when there was a crash and in stomped Warrick with two security guards trying to stop him.

"WHERE IS SHE?!"

Morgan glared, "Fuck off Warrick."

"TONI GET YOUR SORRY ASS OUT HERE!"

 **WAFWAFWAF**

Toni huddled against the wall. JJ frowned. She finally understood why Toni was so afraid. Because she wasn't a profiler like the others, it took her longer to figure out what was going on. Toni had been abused. And by the sound and look of Toni's face. By that man screaming for her downstairs.

"Don't let him hurt me. Please."

JJ wrapped her arms around her, "Shh, no one is going to hurt you."

"Mon bébé, mon bébé," Toni sobbed, arms wrapped around her stomach. **(My baby. My baby.)**

JJ kept Toni clutched in her arms as they listened to the scuffle and shouting. Each time the shouting got louder, Toni flinched. The door to JJ's office swung open and Warrick barreled in. JJ did her best to stand in front of her and protect her.

Warrick laughed, "I'm only going to say this once. Get out of my way."

JJ narrowed her eyes, hand on her gun, "Make me."

Warrick started forward and Morgan tackled him, "JJ get Toni out of her now!"

JJ didn't have to be told twice. She grabbed Toni's arm and ran out of the office. Penelope followed her out of the bullpen. Toni sobbed the entire way crying for Derek.

 **WAFWAFWAF**

It was hours later. Warrick had finally been detained and arrested. The team made their way over to JJ's where JJ had texted Morgan and let him know that's where they were. Penelope opened the door and kissed Derek.

"You're an idiot you know. But I love you."

Derek raised an eyebrow, "Um, thanks."

He walked in and the girls were sitting in the living room. Toni was sitting on the couch watching cartoons with Henry. When she spotted him, she grinned and ran to him.

"Derek! Est-ce que tu vas bien, qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Warrick?" **(Are you okay? Are you hurt? What happened to Warrick?)**

It took hours, but Derek explained. He explained everything. How Toni had been severely abused physically and sexually by her father and how he had tried to protect her. He also explained about Warrick and what happened with him. By the time he finished, Toni was asleep on his lap. Penelope smiled.

"Derek, I wish you would have just told us. Told me. I know you think that you have to deal with everything alone, but you don't. You and me. We're together. We take care of each other."

Hotch shook his head, "More than that, this team, we're a family and we take care of one another. We help each other. So, if there's ever a problem, no one should be afraid to ask for help."

"Like you did when your marriage was failing? Or when Foyet targeted Haley and Jack?" Rossi spoke.

Hotch glared, "Shut up Dave."

 **Note 2: I used Google Translate for the French translations so I apologize if it's not one hundred percent correct**


	22. Day 22: Love at First Chat

**Fandom: Supernatural**

 **Characters: Female!Sam, Bobby, Ellen, Dean, Jo, Garth, Ben, Lisa, John, Adam and Kate Milligan**

 **Pairings: Sam/Dean unrelated Wincest**

 **Rating: Teen and up**

 **Warnings: none**

 **Note:So I'm going to just stop apologizing for the stories being late. I hope you like this story. It is longest one shot I have ever written. And Yes, the title sucks.**

 **Summary: AU. Samantha Campbell met a guy two years ago in a chatroom and through the course of the two years fell in love with him. How will she react when she finds out who is the man behind the screen?**

 **Day 22: Love at First Chat**

Samantha growled. She hated parties and knew Jo knew she hated parties. But Jo had managed to con Sam into coming to this party with her. All Sam wanted was to be home playing World of Warcraft and chatting with Mr. Moonshine. She was going to kill Jo. If she could ever find her. Five minutes after they came, Jo disappeared. And she figured she was upstairs with Ben.

"God dammit Jo!" She groaned.

"Pretty sure I'm not Jo, but whatever I did I'm sorry."

Sam jerked her head. She was standing three inches away from the beautiful face of Dean Winchester. The most popular boy in school. She turned red.

"Oh no…I was…"

Dean laughed. Sam noticed his eyes crinkled a little when he laughed. "I'm just teasing."

Sam ducked her head, blushing. She opened her mouth to speak when she heard a voice.

"Dean! There you are baby! Wondered where you snuck off to!"

Lisa Braden. Dean's current girlfriend. Lisa came up and wrapped her arm around him, "Where'd you go?"

Dean shrugged and looked at her again, "Hey, if you're looking for Jo, I'm pretty sure I saw her head upstairs with Ben."

Sam turned red and nodded.

Dean Winchester. Hottest boy in school. Crush of Samantha Campbell. Taken. Sam sighed. She supposed she should count her blessings. Dean Winchester talked to her. Sure, they didn't have a full out conversation, but he did speak to her. That, like, never happened. No one talked to her aside from Jo and Garth.

Samantha shook her head. She decided she wasn't going to wait for Jo. She started toward the door.

"Sam! Wait up!"

Sam turned and spotted Jo running toward her. Her hair was a mess and she was steadily trying to fix her dress, so it was clear what she had been doing.

"Leaving without me?"

Sam rolled her eyes, "Like you could care less about me once you're with Ben. You asked me to come with you and then you leave me here for hours why you and Ben go upstairs and fuck. You know Jo, I thought you were my friend, but I guess I was mistaken."

Jo's eyes widened, "Whoa, Sam…I'm sorry okay?"

Sam sighed, "Whatever. I'm going home."

Jo nodded, "I'll take you. I just wanna say bye to Ben first."

Sam walked out of the house and towards the car. Five minutes later, Jo was running out of the house and a few minutes later they were pulling onto the road. The entire ride to her uncle's house was silent. When Jo pulled in front of the house, she turned and looked at Sam.

"Look, Sam, I'm sorry. I didn't realize…"

Sam closed her eyes, "Jo, save it. It's the same thing every time. You ask me to join you some place and then five minutes later you've ditched me. Especially when Ben is involved. And then you apologize and shit. I mean, I get it you and Ben are…cute together but, its like…I'm no longer important to you."

"Come on Sam, that's not true. You are an important part of my life. You've been my best friend since first grade." Jo sighed, "Look, I'm sorry. I am. How about I make it up to you?"

Sam narrowed her eyes, "How?"

Jo smiled, "We'll have a girl's night at my house. Just like old times. You can tell me all about this guy you have a crush on in your chat group.

Sam blushed, "I don't have a crush on him! I don't even know him."

Jo laughed, "Then why whenever I bring him up, you turn red?"

Sam shook her head, "Whatever. Besides, I'm working this weekend."

Jo groaned, "I'm sure your uncle won't mind if you take off one day. Or just come over after."

Sam climbed out of the car, "I'll see."

She headed inside and noting that her aunt and uncle were in bed, she went to her room and sat down and logged into World of Warcraft. Once she was in she logged into the chatroom. After two years, she and Mr. Moonshine decided to create a private chatroom for just the two of them. She remembered when he asked if she would like to join him in a private chatroom. She agreed trying not to read to much into it.

~Mr. Moonshine?~

Sam waited for what felt like half an hour and no response. She sighed figuring he was probably in bed. She tried not to be disheartened. Jo was wrong. She didn't have a crush on him. She was wrong. Right?

 **/\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\**

It was near midnight when Dean finally got home. He logged on to his computer and logged into World of Warcraft just to see if Princess Elise was on. He had a feeling with it being so late, she wouldn't but he just thought he'd check. He really wanted to talk to her. He knew, if Lisa or any of his other friends found out he was into this stuff, he'd get laughed at. Which is what made it even more special to him. And he would get teased about having a crush on her. He didn't have a crush on her. Right?

~Princess?~

Seeing that she wasn't on, he sighed and logged out before heading to bed.

 **/\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\**

Sam headed downstairs the next morning in her work clothes and greeted her aunt Ellen and uncle Bobby. As soon as she sat down, her aunt placed a plate of pancakes in front of her. Sam smiled her thanks and began eating.

"So," Sam began with her mouth full of pancakes, "Uncle Bobby, I was thinking about working on Mr. Robinson's truck today."

Bobby smiled, "Actually, why don't you take the weekend off?"

Sam blinked, "But…"

"Don't worry, I'll still pay you for it, but you need to take a break. Between working in the shop and school, you don't seem to have time for yourself. Why don't you call up those friends of yours and go shopping or something you kids do these days."

Sam couldn't believe her uncle was telling her not to work, "But I wanna work."

Bobby shook his head, "I know, but Samantha you work too hard. What would your parents say if they knew how hard I was working you?"

Samantha's face went hard. That was a low blow and Bobby knew it. He knew, as did everyone else, not to bring up Samantha's parents. Samantha's parents never once cared about her. They were always too busy with their own lives to know what was going on with their daughter. Sam loved her parents. She remembered trying everything to make herself noticeable to them but very rarely did they. If she didn't come home with some kind of honor, she was invisible to them. She figured, it was the reason why she didn't cry at their funeral. She felt nothing for them as they had felt nothing for her.

But then again, that's just who she was. She was unlikeable to everyone. Even her own parents.

"Samantha, darling…we just want you to go out and have fun for a change. You're either in the shop, locked in your room, or at school," Ellen spoke gently.

Sam sighed, "Fine!"

She stomped upstairs and changed before grabbing her bag headed back downstairs, "I'm going out!" she shouted exaggeratedly.

She drove to Garth's place. She knocked, hoping he wasn't busy.

"Hey Sam," he greeted, opening the door.

"Hey Garth, you busy? My aunt and uncle are making me leave the house today, so I figured…"

"We'd hang out?" Garth supplied. Sam nodded.

Garth grinned, "Well, lucky for you, I'm not. As long as you don't mind stopping by the vet's. I need to check in on Mr. Fizzles."

Sam resisted the urge to roll her eyes as she does every time she hears the dog's name. Like, who in their right mind names a dog Mr. Fizzles? Instead she smiled.

"Sure," she smiled.

A few minutes later they were driving downtown. Sam told Garth what happened last night at the party and between her and Jo. And then everything that transpired this morning.

"I know you don't realize it Sam, but they mean well. Jo, your aunt and uncle. They're just trying to help. And in their own screwed way, trying to do what they think is best for you."

"Right, but the problem is I know what's best for me. And as far as Jo abandoning me to some party? How the hell is that what's best for me?"

"Getting you noticed by some hot dudes for one. Speaking of, was Duke there?"

"Probably, I didn't notice. I was too busy sitting in my corner."

"Oh my god! Samantha Mary Campbell! You do not go to a party and sit in a corner! Ugh! You were so lucky I wasn't able to be there."

Sam snorted, "Right, you'd probably bail on me just like Jo did once you spotted Duke."

Garth placed a hand over his chest, "I am offended. I would never do that to you."

Sam laughed as she pulled in front of the vet's, "I know Garth. Its why I love you."

Sam was so into her thoughts that she didn't hear someone knocking on the window. The person knocked louder, and she jumped. Thinking it was Garth, she leaned over and opened the door. When the person sat in the seat she gasped.

"Fancy seeing you here," Dean said.

"I…" the words dried up in her throat.

"I was looking for you at the party."

Sam scoffed, "No you weren't. You don't have to lie."

Dean shook his head, "Who's lying? I was heartbroken when I found out you left. Did you ever find Jo?"

Instead of answering she countered with a question of her own, "Why are you talking to me? I think Lisa would be mighty upset if she saw you talking to me."

Dean laughed, "Lisa doesn't care who I talk to and if she does, its her problem. Did you at least enjoy yourself?"

"No. Are you happy? No, I didn't enjoy myself, I don't like parties. In fact, I despise them. Now, do you mind? I have to be somewhere."

Dean frowned and didn't move, "If you hate parties, why did you go?"

"Why do you care!?"

Dean shrugged, "You intrigue me."

Sam laughed, "I intrigue you? I bet you don't even know my name. And for your information, I don't intrigue anyone. Especially not the most popular boy in school who is dating the most popular girl in school."

Dean started to say something but spotted Garth coming out of the vet's, "I'll see you in school Samantha."

Garth climbed in the car a few minutes later, "Did my eyes deceive me or was Dean Winchester actually exiting your car? What did he want?"

"I don't know. Can we go? You have any other stops to make?"

 **/\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\**

Later that afternoon, after a morning of shopping with Garth and Jo, and having lunch at Ihop, Samantha finally dragged herself to her computer and logged on.

~Mr. Moonshine?~

~Afternoon Princess. How may I be of service to you today?~

Sam giggled. She loved how he treated her like a real princess. _Okay Sam, get a grip. There is no way you're falling for this guy you barely know._ The truth was, after talking for two years, she gotten to know him quite well. And as much as she didn't want to admit it, she was falling for him.

 **/\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\**

Dean frowned. Did she log off? He had a feeling something was bothering Princess Elise by the way she called out his name like a question. It usually meant she was having a problem.

~Princess? You still there?~

He knew she was. He could see her character, so he knew she was still playing.

~Sorry Mr. Moonshine. Was deep in thought.~

~Anything I can m'lady with?~

~*giggles* No thanks. At least not right now~

It got silent after that. And the two played without chatting for a long time. It was the first time in a long time that they played like that. Sometimes, they never really played. They came on and chatted. When Dean thought about the first time they "met" in the chatroom he couldn't believe it was two years. And in those two years, the more he learned about her, the more he was falling in for her.

Just as he was getting deeper into the game, his phone rang, and he saw it was Lisa. He groaned.

~Hey Princess, I apologize but I must bid you adieu.~

~Okay. Same time tomorrow?~

~You know it. I love you.~

 **/\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\**

Sam blinked at the screen. Did he actually…? It must've been a mistake. And even if it wasn't, he probably didn't mean it like the way she thought he meant. She closed her eyes imagining what Mr. Moonshine looked like.

"Hey!"

Samantha jumped so hard she fell off her chair, "What the hell?!"

Garth and Jo laughed so hard before going to help her up, "Bobby, said you'd be up here. He invited us for dinner," Jo explained.

"After she told him we're having a slumber party at her place."

Sam groaned, "Jo!"

Jo giggled, "What? Come on, it'll be fun. I mean you can not talk to her crush for one day."

"Crush? Since when does Samantha Campbell have a crush that doesn't include Dean Winchester?" Garth gasped.

Sam narrowed her eyes, "I hate you both. I don't have a crush."

Jo shook her head, "She so has a crush. On an invisible man no doubt."

"He's not invisible!"

"Ha! You admit it!"

"I didn't say that!"

"You so did!"

Garth looked between the two, "Will someone tell me what's going on?"

Jo grinned, "Our dear friend Samantha, met someone in a chat group and has a crush on him."

Garth looked at her, "Sam?"

Samantha groaned, "It's not like that. Can we please drop it?"

 **/\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\**

For the next several months, Princess Elise and Mr. Moonshine chatted every day. Even if they weren't playing, they chatted. And flirted. It took a while for Sam to catch on but when she did, she attempted to flirt back. She knew she wasn't good at it. But she tried anyway.

 **/\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\**

Dean couldn't wait to head home. He had had a long day. All he wanted was to get home and play World of Warcraft. Maybe chat with his girl. He knew Princess Elise really wasn't his girl. He had a girlfriend, but god he loved the time he spent with Princess Elise. She understood him like no one else. Not even Lisa. He opened the door and prepared to head up to his room when he spotted his dad and Lisa sitting in the living room.

"Dad? Lisa? What's going on?"

John Winchester looked at his son, "You tell us. Lisa came over saying you promised to spend the day with her. And you know, we've got to talking, after I explained you were working, that you've been avoiding us. Well particularly her, but then again, I barely see you anymore. You're always locked in your room or gone."

Dean sighed and rubbed a hand over his face, "I'm sorry. Lisa, I had meant tomorrow because I wasn't working."

"Well, you didn't say that. You said today. I had to cancel plans because I thought I'd _finally_ get to see my boyfriend."

Dean grit his teeth, "Look, I'm sorry. To both of you. I've just been stressed. You know, with school, work, and college applications."

John nodded, "I understand son. But we're here for you."

Dean nodded, "Where's mom?"

"She should be home any minute. Why?"

Dean shrugged, "I figure…I'd take you three to dinner. Make it up to you all."

John agreed. Lisa, after some persuading also agreed.

 **/\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\**

That evening, Dean, Lisa, John and Kate go out to eat. Dean's brother Adam, stays home saying something about a test. As soon as they're seated in the restaurant he sees something and excuses himself. He doesn't see the concerned look on his girlfriend and parents' faces.

Dean walks over to a table and taps a girl on the shoulder.

"Yaah!" Sam shouts and then when she spots Dean she glowers, "What do you want? Why are you everywhere I am?"

Dean laughs, "I was going to say the same thing. You don't seem the type to be in a restaurant like this."

Sam's face hardened and before she could speak Jo stepped in. "It's Sam's birthday and Garth and I were treating her out."

Dean blinked, "Oh, happy birthday. I didn't even-"

"Dean? Are you coming back to the table?" Lisa asks as she joins them. "Hi Jo." She acknowledges Jo but not the others.

Sam knew it was because Jo was dating her brother Ben. She cleared her throat, "Go back to your girlfriend and let me enjoy my birthday in peace."

Dean sighs softly and nods, "I'm sorry. I just was saying hi. And happy birthday," he lets Lisa lead him back to the table.

Garth blinked, "Dude has seriously gotten under your skin."

"Because he's every freaking where! Every time I turn around he's behind me! I mean what the hell does he want?"

Garth and Jo looked at each other and shrugged.

 **/\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\**

That night, Sam logged into the chat room. She was too tired to actually play.

~Evening baby. I missed you.~

~*giggles* You did not~

~I so did. Wanted to give you my own personal Happy birthday.~

~Thanks.~

~So what did you do?~

~My aunt and uncle took me shopping and bought me a cake and then my friends took me out to dinner. I'm curious. What do you normally do for your birthday? You said its in the winter, right?~

~Yup. January 24th to be exact. And me, I don't normally do anything special. Its too cold and besides, I'm getting a little too old for birthdays.~

~*laughs* You can never be too old to celebrate your birthday. Birthdays are special. That's one thing I remember my mom telling me. Mr. Moonshine?~

~Yes baby?~

~When are we going to meet? I know you've said I've seen you, but I mean really? Face to face. I wanna see you.~

Sam put a lot of feeling into that "I wanna see you".

 **/\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\**

Dean knew it was time. He had been anticipating it from the beginning when they first met in the chatroom. He wanted to meet her too. He wanted to hold her in his arms, kiss her…but there was something he had to do first.

~I wanna see you too. You have no idea how much. How about…Let's say Sunday because neither of us work.~

~Okay where and what time?~

Dean thought for a moment. He wanted it to be nice, but nothing super fancy especially if its for a first-time meeting.

~You know Maury's?~

~The coffee shop?~

~Yes. Let's meet there Sunday say around 1pm? That work for you?~

~Sure.~

~Awesome. I can't wait.~

They continued chatting until Adam burst into his room and he told Princess he had to help his younger brother study.

 **/\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\**

By Sunday afternoon, Dean had a headache. Between trying to avoid Lisa and listening to her bitch over his messages, to his parents telling him that breaking up with Lisa had to be the worst decision of his life. He couldn't catch a break. He headed into the coffee shop and headed to a table in the back.

 **/\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\**

Sam smoothed out her clothes as she climbed out of the car. She wanted to look nice, so she had worn a skirt and simple but elegant blouse. She walked into Maury's and looked around. She groaned when she spotted Dean. She was getting annoyed that every where she went, he was there. She walked over to him to give him a piece of her mind when she stopped half way and watched him.

She noticed two things. One, he was here alone. And the other, he smiled. When he smiled, it was…like a shining moon. She gasped. It couldn't be. She walked over.

Dean looked up, "Hey, Samantha, just so you know I'm not following-

"Mr. Moonshine?!"

Dean blinked, cocking his head, "Uh, yeah, how…you're Princess Elise?"

Sam's eyes filled with tears. She shook her head, "There must be some mistake."

Dean stood and went to stop her from leaving, "Do you really believe that?"

Sam looked down at her feet, "Dean," she sighs, "I have had a crush on you since second grade. But, you never noticed me until that night at the party. But, even if you don't believe its some mistake, it is because you-"

"DEAN MICHAEL WINCHESTER! HOW DARE YOU IGNORE ME!" Lisa stomped into the coffee shop over to them. "You broke up with me for this bitch?!"

Dean narrowed his eyes, "Watch it Lisa. First of all, I broke up with you because you are a selfish, condescending ass, who thinks everyone, including me, should bow down and kiss your ass."

Samantha snorted. Lisa turned to her eyes blazing, "You think that's funny you little bitch?! You're the reason for this!"

Sam opened her mouth, but Dean cut her off, "Actually she's not. I just got done with the way you were acting. Sam has nothing to do with this. Now, I'm asking you kindly to leave so we can continue our conversation."

Lisa glared at them both, "You are both going to regret this. Mark my words." She stomped off.

Dean looked at Sam, "So, how about a coffee and we can just talk?"

Samantha chewed her bottom lip before nodding, "Okay."

 **/\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\**

Sam and Dean, for the next several months, tried to keep their relationship a secret from their friends. Just because, Sam wasn't ready for everyone to know. They couldn't hide it from her aunt and uncle or Dean's parents but…they can't say they didn't try. Bobby and Ellen found out when they spotted the two making out in front of the house after a date. John and Kate found them in the most embarrassing way. The two were making out on Dean's bed and rubbing against each other.

So, Sam figured it wasn't a shock when Dean picked her up for school one morning and with a kiss said, "I'm tired of hiding you. We shouldn't have to hide."

And that was it for Sam. She happily went to school with Dean's arm around her waist. She tried so hard to ignore the points and whispers. Dean nuzzled her neck, "Ignore them baby. Remember, you are Princess Elise. The most fearsome person in all the land."

Sam giggled and smacked his arm, "That's just in World of Warcraft. Here I'm Samantha Campbell. Hated by all."

Dean sighed, "Sam, that's not true."

Samantha turned to him, "Yes Dean, it is true. I'm not the most likeable, or easy to be around. I told you about my parents. Why do you think it was so hard for me to believe you wanted to be with me? Still is hard for me to believe?"

Dean frowned. He took her arm and led her into an empty classroom and pushed her against the wall, "Is this because we haven't had sex? Because believe me, its only been a few weeks."

Sam shook her head, "No, Dean. It's not that."

Dean sighed and cupped her chin, "Then what is it baby? You didn't have a hard time believing I wanted to be in your company when I was just Mr. Moonshine but now that I'm Dean…"

Sam ducked her head, "I don't know. I…"

Dean kissed her, "I get it baby, but you've gotta stop this. You can't keep feeling like this just because of your parents."

Sam sighed. It was so hard. But, she knew he was right.

 **/\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\**

Sam and Dean were sitting in Dean's car in front of Sam's house making out. Dean had taken her to an art exhibit and then to dinner. Sam couldn't be happier. Except if she maybe got one more thing. She pulled back panting.

"You, uh, wanna come in?"

Dean blinked, "Baby, you know what you're asking me?"

Sam nodded. She climbed onto his lap and rubbed her clothed pussy against him, "Want you so bad, Dean."

Dean groaned, "But what about…?"

"They went out for the night. Won't be back until tomorrow afternoon. Please, Dean…"

"Fuck," he gently lifted her off his lap and struggled to get out of the car. Sam followed him and let them in. She took his hand after locking the door and led him to her bedroom. Dean pushed her against the wall and kissed her fervently.

"Dean," Sam gasped.

Dean cupped her breasts beneath her thin blouse causing Sam to moan, "Off, take it off Dean."

Dean didn't have to be asked twice. With gentle fingers he undid her blouse and looked at her lace encased breasts. His mouth with saliva.

"Are you wearing matching lace panties?"

Sam giggled, "Undress me and see."

"Such a naughty girl," Dean teased. He continued to strip her until she stood there in her under wear and yes, she was wearing matching lace panties.

"Oh fuck," Dean groaned.

Sam chuckled, "Gonna fuck me?" she asked, fingers undoing his pants. She pulled them down and off along with his boxers.

She chewed her lip. This wasn't the first time she had seen his cock. She saw it by accident when she walked in on him going to the bathroom. But, this was the first time she touched it and she wasn't sure what to do.

"Dean…"

"Shh," he led her to the bed and lay down next to her, "Touch me baby."

Very carefully, she wrapped a tiny hand around his cock. Dean groaned, and she thought she was hurting him. She pulled back.

"Sorry."

Dean shook his head, "No baby, feels good," he put her hand back on his cock.

As she slowly stroked him, Dean pushed a finger into her pussy. Sam arched, "Oh god!"

Dean chuckled which came out like a breathy pant, "Oh yeah, baby, just like that. Fuck, gonna make me cum." He continued using his fingers to tease her insides as she jerked him off. Dean arched her fingers and Sam cried out.

"Dean, oh god, more!" So, Dean added a third finger.

Sam moaned as she cupped his balls and began jerking him faster. She jerked him to the rhythm he was pumping his fingers inside of her. God, she was so close.

Dean cursed and was cumming two seconds later. He pumped his fingers faster and dipped his head to suck on a nipple. Sam arched and screamed as she, too, came.

The lay on the bed panting. Dean stroked her face.

"I love you. I will never regret meeting you in that chat room three years ago."

Sam chuckled tiredly, "Goodnight Mr. Moonshine.

"Goodnight Princess Elise."


	23. Day 23: Jealous Idiots

**Fandom: Supernatural RPF**

 **Characters: Jared, Jensen**

 **Pairings: none**

 **Rating: General**

 **Warnings: none**

 **Summary: Just as the title suggests. Jared and Jensen are jealous idiots**

 **Day 23: Jealous Idiots**

Jensen wasn't jealous. Never has been. Never will be. Sure, he may get a little miffed here and there when he sees Jared being flirty and touchy-feely with others especially other guys on set. He wanted those big hands to be touching him. So what? That doesn't make him jealous. Right? Jared can talk, flirt and touch whoever the hell he wanted.

Jared had been called a lot of things. Sasquatch, Gigantor, JayPad. Jare. You get the picture. But the one thing he has never been called is jealous. That's because he wasn't. He wasn't jealous of his co-star's friendship with other's. Namely Jensen's weird friendship with Misha Collins. Sure, when he saw them together, it made him want to either hurl or scream at them. But, that didn't mean he was jealous. Just because he wanted Jensen to spend time with him. To fuck him into the mattress like the rumors were going around with Jensen and Misha.

If only the two would get their heads out of their asses, then maybe they would be able to express their feelings for each other and stop being jealous idiots.


	24. Day 24: Lasting Friendship

**Fandom: Criminal Minds**

 **Characters: Derek, Aaron, Jack**

 **Pairings: Morgan & Hotch pre-slash**

 **Rating: General**

 **Warnings: none**

 **Summary: After constant worrying, Morgan finally learns what's up with his boss. And he does his best to try and help. Thus having them form a lasting friendship.**

 **Day 24: Lasting Friendship**

Morgan knew something was going on. What it was exactly, he wasn't sure. But, he knew something was going on. For one, Hotch seemed to be holed up in his office more and more. And then, there was the fact that he, when Morgan did see Hotch, looked oddly sad. Maybe something was going on with Jack. And there was also the time Hotch got served. Which either meant, Hotch was being called as a witness to a case, or Haley was filing for divorce. Determined by the resigned look on his boss's face, Morgan was going with the latter.

That Friday, after work, Morgan went to Hotch's office and knocked, "Hotch?"

Hotch looked up, "Hey Morgan, what is it?"

"I was wondering if you had any plans for tonight. Was going to invite you to my place for dinner."

Hotch thought about it. What was he doing? Spending another lonely night at the hotel. That's what. But, Morgan never invited him over for dinner. He blinked and then nodded.

"Okay."

Morgan expected his offer to be declined so when Hotch agreed, it threw him a bit.

"Huh?"

"I said okay. I'm not doing anything."

Morgan nodded, "Okay. Cool. I'll, uh, see you later."

Hotch nodded and Morgan left the office.

 **H &M**

Later that evening, Derek was in the kitchen cutting up vegetables when the doorbell rang. Wiping his hands on a dish towel he went to answer the door.

"Hey Hotch."

Instead of replying, Hotch started laughing. Derek cocked an eyebrow. He'd never heard Hotch laugh so…freely. It sounded like…warm honey.

"Uh, Hotch?"

Hotch cleared his throat, "Sorry, its just…" he gestured to Derek's front.

Derek looked down and immediately laughed. He had forgotten he was wearing this. It was an apron that said KISS ME I'M IRISH.

"Uh, yeah. Garcia got this for as a joke."

Hotch nod and enters the house still chuckling slightly, "What smells so good?"

Derek chuckled, "That would probably be the meat. Go ahead and make yourself comfortable. Just…don't change the channel. That's Clooney's favorite."

Hotch is clearly confused and frowns when Derek disappears into the kitchen. He heads into the living room. Clooney is lying on the couch eyes glued to the television. Hotch sees an episode of The PowerPuff Girls on the screen. Hotch blinks in disbelief.

"Uh, Morgan, your dog…"

"He loves it," Derek shrugs as he comes into the living room. He hands Hotch a beer.

"Thanks," Hotch takes the proffered beer.

"Dinner will be a little while. I hope you don't mind. Cloon, that's the last one."

Clooney lifted his head and gave him a look. Derek narrowed his eyes.

"Don't give me that. I'll turn it off right now."

Hotch couldn't believe that he was watching his subordinate have a conversation with _his dog_ nonetheless about watching television. It made him think about Jack. He tried not to cry and get all worked up in front of Morgan.

Several minutes later, the two were seated at the table. Derek had placed a bowl of his mother's famous Hot Pepper Stew in front of each of them.

"I hope you like it. If its too hot let me know."

Hotch took a bite and immediately coughed. After a few minutes, he cleared his throat, "It's good. What is it?"

Derek raised an eyebrow, "Its my mother's, well my grandmother's, actually, famous Hot Pepper Stew. Is it too hot for you?"

Hotch shook his head, "No. It's good. Really."

Derek frowned but refused to comment. The two ate their dinner in relative silence. Neither knowing how to break it. It wasn't until the dishes were cleared away and the two were seated on the couch watching a show with beers in their hands that Derek spoke.

"I'm actually surprised you accepted my invitation. I would've figured you'd be home with Haley and Jack."

Hotch gave a sigh and that right there told Derek something was going on with his boss. He set his beer on the table and turned to his boss.

"Hotch, man, talk to me. What's going on? You've been brooding a lot."

"According to Garcia, I do nothing but brood."

"Okay so you're brooding more than normal. You always say that you're there for one of us. Let me be there for you. Talk to me."

Hotch gave a sigh, "Haley and I got a divorce. It was finalized two days ago."

"Wow. Hotch, man, I'm sorry. That's…rough."

Hotch shrugged, "Yeah. She got custody of Jack which ultimately had me giving her the house…"

"What?! She not only took your child but your home as well? Hotch, that's bullshit! That's some serious fucked up bullshit!"

"Well, with the job I have, they wouldn't allow me to have custody."

"What about joint custody? Come on she can't just take him away from you and leave you with a few measly visits. You're his dad for chrissake!"

"I know Morgan! Okay, I know. Believe me. That's what I'm working on, but I don't know. I mean as of right now I don't even have a stable home. No judge is going to grant me any time of custody without a place I can have my son at."

Derek frowned, "Wait a minute, so where the hell have you been living?"

"A hotel."

Derek shook his head, "Oh hell no. You're moving in with me."

"Morgan, I appreciate the gesture but…"

"But nothing Hotch. You're my boss, my friend. I'm not going to let you live out of a hotel. You can stay with me until you find a place of your own. I mean, I got plenty room."

Hotch sighed, "Okay."

By the end of the weekend, Hotch and Derek had all of Hotch's things moved into Derek's place and had gotten Hotch settled. Clooney was grateful to have someone other than Derek there to play with. Derek remembered the look that Garcia gave him when they told the team what was going on.

 **H &M**

Two months later and things were going well in Derek's opinion. He thought it would be hard to have his boss living with him, but it actually wasn't. And if anything, it made the two of them closer. Hotch was more…lax around him. One day, Hotch came into work and instead of wearing a suit, he was wearing a pair of khakis and button-down shirt. Prentiss asked Derek what he did to Hotch. He also remembered a day when Hotch sent them all home early because he wanted the team to enjoy the beautiful day outside. He had heard Rossi asking him if he had gotten laid recently.

"So, Derek," Sarah leaned on the arm of the couch looking at him, pulling him from his thoughts.

His family had come to visit for a few days. He looked at her in question. Sarah grinned.

"So, when are you going to make your move?"

"Excuse me?"

"Everyone can see how bad you have it for your boss," Desiree interjected.

Derek cleared his throat and shook his head, "I do not. He's just a friend and my boss. That's it."

"Derek!" Hotch entered the house with a rare grin on his face. Derek blinked.

"Hey Hotch, what…what's going on?"

He set his briefcase down and took off his suit jacket before unbuttoning his sleeves and rolling them up. It was clear he had just come from court. "The judge ruled in my favor. And thanks to you, I'm able to at least get joint custody of Jack."

Derek grinned, "Hotch, man, that's awesome! Congrats, man."

Hotch nodded, "Yeah, and I've already started looking at houses."

Derek's smile faltered, "You're…moving?"

Hotch cocked his head, "Well, I thought…I mean if you…"

"I want you to stay Hotch. I like having you here."

Hotch shrugged, "Well, if you're sure…"

Sarah and Desiree giggled. Fran smacked them on the back of their heads.

 **H &M**

After Haley died, or was killed, Aaron and Derek created a system. It was more to make sure Jack was always taken care of first and fore most. The two would take turns picking up Jack from school, going to parent nights and things like that, or staying late to make sure the paperwork was completed and entered for the day. Little things like that, and other small things around the house. But Derek found out that their system seemed to work. It helped all of them.

Three months after Haley's death, Derek was picking up Jack from school one day. He was highly upset when he saw the boy run to him sporting a black eye.

"Jack! What happened kiddo?"

The teacher approached them, "Jack was fighting in school today."

"Wait, what? Jack?"

"Gary was talking mean about my momma. And then he kept claiming I didn't have a momma and called daddy a bad name, so I shoved him."

Derek could only imagine the word that Gary used to talk about Aaron. He sighed, "We'll talk about that later kiddo."

Later that evening, Derek, Aaron, and Jack sat at the table talking about what happened today at Jack's school. After Jack had gone to bed, Derek and Aaron stayed up talking.

Aaron chewed his lip at one point and then looked at Derek, "Don't worry, I won't let this tarnish your reputation."

Derek cocked his head, "What are you talking about?"

"Derek, when was the last time you brought a girl home? It's been almost a year and I haven't seen you with anyone and I know it's because of us."

Derek blinked, "Aaron, it has nothing to do with you and Jack." _Lies. All of it. Horrible lies._

"It is. It's why the kids at Jack's school are talking the way they're talking. They see us and think we're gay lovers. But, I'm going to fix it."

Derek crossed his arms, "Aaron Jackson Hotchner, if you are talking about moving out, then you can forget it."

"Derek, don't you see…"

"See what Aaron? What I see, is a struggling single parent trying to do right by his son. Accept the help I'm giving you."

Aaron sighed, "Derek…"

"What?"

"You're crazy."

 **H &M**

"Happy birthday too you!" The team and Jack sang to Aaron.

Aaron laughed as he blew out the candles.

"Now kiss him daddy!" Jack laughed.

Aaron laughed, "Jack, you have been watching too many movies."

Jack shook his head, "But daddy! I know that's your wish! Plus, I hear you…"

"And that's quite enough," Aaron covered his son's mouth. He didn't need the team or Derek knowing that he masturbated thinking about Derek.

Derek laughed. He cut the cake and passed it out to his teammates. He grinned at Aaron, "You know what this means?"

Aaron cocked his head, "That I'm a f-ing year older?"

Derek laughed, "No and watch the language around Jack. We've been together for a year now."

Garcia choked on the word "together". "You two…?!"

Derek laughed again, "No Baby girl. It's been a year since I invited Hotch to live with me."

"More like forced. I remember you forced me."

"I never forced you Hotch. I suggested you come live with me and then I very nicely suggested that you stay."

"Nicely, hah," Aaron scoffed. "But, whether you forced or didn't force me. I'm glad I did. You've been a big help Morgan."

Jack looked at his father and uncle Derek, "Are you two gonna get married now?"

The team laughed.


	25. Day 25: What If

**Fandom: Supernatural**

 **Characters: Sam**

 **Pairings: none**

 **Rating: General**

 **Warnings: none**

 **Summary: Sam wonders about the What ifs of their life**

 **Day 25: What If**

Sometimes I wonder if life would be different if mom was still alive. I mean, I guess it would be, dad wouldn't be this obsessed…person, I'd actually have a mom, and we'd be a normal family. There would be no hunting monsters. Thing is, mom was a hunter when she was younger. She had tried getting out, but we know better than anyone, once you're a hunter, you stay a hunter. So, maybe…things wouldn't be all that different. I don't know. All I know, is, when I look at Dean, I wish things had been different for him. He hadn't had a chance to be a kid. And that's not fair. Maybe if he had had a chance to be a kid, he'd be different. Again, I don't know but I always wonder. There are times, when I look at mom's picture, that I wonder, If dad hadn't gone into my nursery the night mom died. How different things would be if he hadn't seen mom pinned to the ceiling. I guess…maybe I would've died along with her. Or maybe Azazel would've taken me with him and raised me like a demon. God, that's one thing I am glad never really came true.

When Dean nudges my shoulder and asks me if I wanna go for a drive because its hot as balls in this motel room, I stand and shake my head. I stop wondering about the what ifs. Because, right here? Is where I prefer to be.


	26. Day 26: Imprints of Love

**Fandom: Supernatural RPF**

 **Characters: Jared, Jensen, Donna, Alan, Danneel, Genevieve, Christian Kane, Steve Carlson, Katie Cassidy, Chad Michael Murray**

 **Pairings: Jared/Jensen; Danneel/Katie; Steve/Chris**

 **Rating: Mature**

 **Warning: Minor character death (off screen)**

 **Summary: Jensen finds an omega and pup in the woods and believe it or not imprints on the omega.**

 **Note: This is the first time I've ever written a werewolf Alpha/Omega story. I hope you like it.**

 **Day 26: Imprints of Love**

Jensen was grateful to finally have a chance to himself. As the future High Alpha, he was stuck trailing after his father and performing his duties. He hated to remind his father that he still a while to go before Jensen was taking his place as High Alpha. So, it was rewarding when he was finally given a chance to go off by himself. Normally, when it was this hot, he would get Steve, Chris, and Danneel and the four of them would head to the stream just a few ways away from the border of their little town. But today, Jensen needed some time to himself, so he headed to the stream by himself. As he reached the stream, he bent his head to dip his head in the cool water when he heard crying. His ears perked up and he listened. Sure enough, there was crying.

Following the sound, Jensen trailed the edge of the stream until he found the sound. It was just beyond the border. It was a pup and their parent. Jensen could tell from the smell that it was an omega. The shaggy brown omega had its leg in a trap. The pup was crying and nudging the omega. As Jensen started to approach he felt a weird feeling like a bolt of electricity struck him and the omega looked at him with wide eyes. Had Jensen been thinking clearly, he would've recognized the feeling for what it was. He and the omega imprinted on each other. But, he wasn't thinking clearly, and he rushed over and broke the trap. As soon as the omega was freed he tried to limp away.

" _Stop, you're injured. You need help."_

Jensen shifted and scooped the omega and the pup into his arms and made his way back to the town. He walked to the hospital. The Golden Alpha pack, named after the wolf who started the pack, was not a very big pack thus, they only had one hospital. As Jensen carried the omega into it he saw it was packed. He sighed as he made his way to the reception desk.

"Afternoon Alona."

Alona lifted her head and gasped, "Jensen! Oh my gosh! What happened?"

Jensen explained that he found him stuck in a trap. Alona stood and came around.

"Thank goodness you found him. Come this way, lets get him a cot and I'll get Misha."

A few minutes later, Misha came out and had Alona put him into a room where he looked at the mother and pup.

"How long was he in that trap?"

Jensen shrugged, "I have no idea."

Misha frowned and turned to the omega, "Can you shift?"

The omega looked at the pup sleeping in his lap. Misha chuckled softly and lifted the pup from his lap. The omega moved around for a few minutes and soon instead of the shaggy brown wolf, there was a tall, lanky man with shaggy brown hair sitting on the bed. Jensen gasped as he was suddenly thrown back by the same electric current he felt in the woods. Everything seemed to fog over and all he could see was the omega in his lap, waking up to the omega each morning and seeing him full of his pups.

"Well shit," Misha was saying.

Jensen wasn't paying attention. His mind was clouded with images and thoughts of the omega. And before he realized it, he was making his way to the omega. Soon, he noticed there was a barrier and he couldn't get past it.

"Jensen," The barrier was talking to him. "Come on Jensen, focus for me."

 _Focus? He was focusing, wasn't he? He was focusing on his omega._

"Jensen!" The barrier was snapping. Suddenly, he was cold and wet as he was doused with cold water.

"Aah!"

Misha shook his head, "God, finally! Listen, Jensen, why don't you go home? I'll have Alona or Katie, let you know how the omega and the pup are doing."

Jensen shook his head. He wasn't going anywhere. Misha sighed. He knew it wasn't going to be easy. He called Katie to come and take Jensen home. As Jensen was dragged from the room the omega started whining and tried to follow but was held back by Misha.

The drive to Jensen's home with his parents was silent. Jensen was still going over what had happened. He had an inkling of what had happened, but he still hadn't fully understood. All he seemed to understand was that he wanted the omega and would stop at nothing to get him.

"You okay over there?" Katie asked softly as she pulled up in front of his house.

"I…I don't know."

Katie reached over and kissed his cheek, "Get some rest, you'll see things clearer in the morning."

Jensen just shrugged and went inside. He greeted his parents and headed up to his room. That night his dreams were of the omega called Jay.

 **A/B/O**

The next morning, he was woken up by his mother's squeals. He grunted as he swung his legs off the bed. His head felt heavy. Like it was full of lead. He dragged himself to the bathroom, tossing water over his face before he headed downstairs to find out what his mother was so happy about. When he entered the living room he spotted his parents, sitting with Misha.

"Morning Jensen," They greeted.

He nodded his head, "Mom, what's so exciting?"

Donna chuckled and hugged him, "I'm so happy for you!"

Jensen furrowed his brow in confusion, "Huh?"

Alan smiled and squeezed his shoulder, "Misha told us what happened. How you imprinted on the omega."

 _Imprinted on the omega?_ Suddenly Jensen gasped. Everything finally made sense. He remembered his brother Josh talking about what happened when he imprinted on his mate. How he was in a fog for a good twenty minutes. Jensen sat down suddenly.

"Honey, you okay?" Donna asked.

Jensen ignored her and turned to Misha, "How is he?"

Misha smiled, "Jared and his pup are doing very well. It was a good thing you found them when you did. Had Jared been in that trap any longer, he would have a permanent injury. And he was severely malnourished. This makes me believe he was in the woods longer than a day."

Just as he was going to speak, the front door opened and Danneel burst in with squeals and smushed Jensen against her bosoms.

"Dan…can't…breathe…"

Danneel moved him back, "Oh my gosh! I can't believe you imprinted on an omega and you didn't tell me!"

Jensen glared, "How the hell do you know?"

Danneel chuckled, "Katie. Oh man, Chris and Steve are going to be so pissed you didn't tell them. So, who is it? Tom? It's Tom, right? Oh man, I always thought you'd make a cute couple.

"Danni, its not Tom. And for your information, I didn't tell anyone because I didn't realize that I had imprinted."

Danneel chuckled, "Well, you did, and it was about time. The future High Alpha can't be single for so long. So, who is it?"

Misha smiled, "Jared. He's an outsider that Jensen rescued."

Danneel gaped, "You imprinted on an outsider. At least tell me he is a wolf."

Misha grinned, "Oh he's more than just a wolf. He's an omega."

Jensen groaned, "Okay Misha, thank you. That will be enough. Where is he?"

Misha smiled as he stood, "I set him up in the house next to Alona."

Donna didn't think she had ever seen her son run out of the house so fast.

 **A/B/O**

As soon as Jensen made his way to the house near Alona's, he had barely started to knock before he had his arms full of the omega. As soon as he held the omega Jensen felt his heart slow down. It felt like it was going to pound out of his chest. Before he realized what, they were doing, he was kissing Jared walking backward into the house.

Jared moaned, rubbing against him so sweetly, it was all Jensen could do not to rip their clothes off and knot him right then and there. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Jared's pup and he cursed as he pulled his mouth from Jared's.

"Fuck," He panted.

"Please," Jared whined.

"Easy," Jensen kissed him lightly as he took him to the couch. Jared still in his lap.

Jared looked up at him expectantly, "Did I do something wrong?"

Jensen shook his head, "No, but if we fuck right now, I will have."

Jared ducked his head, "I…I thought…you don't want me?"

Jensen cupped his chin and lifted his face and kissed him again, "Of course I want you. I don't think we would've imprinted if I didn't. But…we need to take things slow. I'm new to this. And I wanna do this right."

Jared just nodded.

 **A/B/O**

For the next month, things were going great. Jensen continued his duties as the future High Alpha, Jared was fitting in quite well with the Golden Alpha Pack. He had even gotten a job at the school. Every day when Jensen would pick him and Genevieve up, Samantha would tease about marrying Jared. On most evenings when neither was especially tired, they would leave Genevieve with Jensen's parents or with Danneel and Katie and they would go out. The word about Jensen and Jared's mating slowly spread around the pack especially, since Alan suggested that there be an article written about it in the papers.

"So, the two of you have been going for almost two months, any intentions of claiming soon?" Steve asked Jensen as they were hanging in the park waiting for Chris finish at the diner.

Jensen nodded, "I already talked to my parents in keeping Genevieve tonight. I wanted to do it before the Alpha Summit."

"Is Alan not going this year?"

The Alpha Summit is a gathering of all the High Alphas or future High Alphas of the surrounding packs. They discuss common issues and just talk about each of their packs, so they could keep in touch with each other.

Jensen shook his head, "No dad is sending me alone this time. I think he wants me to get used to going alone when I'm the High Alpha."

"Man, I so do not envy you," Steve chuckles. "Does Jared know?"

"Does Jared know what?" Chris asked, dropping down and kissing Steve.

"That Jensen's going to the Alpha summit."

Chris looked at Jensen, "Please tell me he knows."

Jensen rolled his eyes, "He knows. He's not happy about it, as neither am I but, he knows."

Chris nodded, "So, who thinks we can pry Danni from Katie's arms."

Jensen laughed. Out of all his friends, Danneel and Katie's mating was one thing he knew would happen.

 **A/B/O**

Jensen and Jared entered Jared's place the same way they always did at the end of every date, lip locked, stumbling through the door.

"Gen," Jared panted against his mouth.

"With my parents," Jensen replied. He thrust his hips into Jared's causing the younger to moan wantonly.

"Jen, please…"

Jensen kissed him and patted his ass, "Bedroom. Now. I'm going to lock up and when I get there you better be naked."

Jensen laughed as he never saw Jared run so fast to the bedroom. By the time Jensen made it to the bedroom, Jared was naked and on all fours on the bed. Jensen quickly stripped and walked over to the bed. He knelt down and placed his hands on Jared's thighs. Jared cried out at the touch and it looked like he was shaking.

Jensen didn't pay any attention to it as he flicked his tongue out and started lapping up his slick. Jared screamed. Jensen continued to tease him with his tongue. By the time Jensen stood up and hovered over him, Jared had come twice. Jensen turned Jared on his back and rubbed his hands up and down Jared's body.

Jared arched. Jensen's touch feeling like little pinpricks on his body, "Jensen…stop, please…need you."

Jensen looked at Jared. He was flushed from head to foot and every little touch seemed to bring out Jared's sensitivity. He gaped.

"You're in heat."

Jared nodded, "Please…hurts. Jen…hurts."

Jensen gathered him up, "Shh, I got you baby." He pushed into him a few minutes later and rocked his hips powerfully.

Jared's heat lasted all night. By the time Jared's heat ended, it was just around two am. After the two were cleaned and they were laying on clean sheets, Jared touched his claiming bite.

"I wish you didn't have to go."

Jensen kissed him, "I know baby. But I won't be gone long. It's just a few days."

Later that afternoon, Jensen kissed Jared and Genevieve and took off for the Alpha Summit.

 **A/B/O**

Being older, Jensen realized how boring the Alpha Summit was. He was grateful when it was finally over, and he could finally get back to his husband and pup. He knew technically Genevieve wasn't his, but he had adopted her as his. Genevieve loved him. Two days later he was making his way back to the pack and he could automatically tell something was wrong. His hackles raised he cautiously headed home when he was bombarded by Jeffrey.

"Jeffrey? What's going on?" He asked once he shifted out of his wolf form.

Jensen saw Jeffrey hesitate, and he was about to ask again when he heard voice.

"Ahh, here is the one I've been waiting for. You took my bitch from me."

Jensen turned and saw something that made his blood boil. The guy had his mate in a death grip. He snarled.

"You will release my mate, or you will feel my teeth."

The guy laughed, "YOUR MATE?! Now that's rich. This little bitch is mine and the little pup that he came attached with."

"Who are you?"

"I'm surprised sweet little Jared didn't mention me. I'm Chad. Jared's alpha."

Jensen gasped. Jared had talked about him. This was the man who caused his mate to live in hell. Jensen snarled.

"Oh, I've heard about you now, I'm going to ask you nicely once again. Release him or face the wrath."

Jared whimpered, trying to reach for Jensen, "Alpha…"

"Shut up bitch! You will speak when spoken to," Chad smacked him so hard that fell.

Gasps from the onlookers were loud. Jensen snapped. He launched at Chad, shifting mid run and attacked him. No one touched his mate like that and didn't pay for it. As Jensen and Chad fought, Danneel and Katie helped Jared up and despite his best efforts to stay, took him home. Danneel, Katie, Chris and Steve stayed with him doing their best to keep him calm and off what was happening in the square with Jensen and Chad.

Jensen entered the house hours later, looking quite beat up but quite pleased with himself. Jared made a sound and ran to him jumping in his arms.

"Jensen…"

"Shh, baby. I got you."

Jensen carried Jared to the couch and looked at his friends, "What the hell?"

They all explained how Chad showed up the same night Jensen left and demanding to see the alpha who took his omega. No matter how much they tried, they couldn't get him to leave. As soon as Chad showed up, Jared was MIA and they had known that this newcomer had something to do it.

"Daddy?" Genevieve asked from her spot in Chris's lap. "Is the bad man gone?"

Jensen nodded, "Yes baby girl. The bad man won't hurt you or papa again."

Genevieve nodded and snuggled in Chris's lap. A sight that made Jensen laugh.

 **A/B/O**

A month later, was both a joyous and sad time for the Golden Alpha pack. It was saying goodbye to the former and "crowning" the next High Alpha. Jared stood next to his mate as he said goodbye to his father. Even though Jared couldn't see tears on Jensen's face, he knew that his husband was crying. He snuggled closer and took one of Jensen's hands and placed it on his large belly.

Jensen gave him a small smile as they stepped back from the funeral pyre. The pack was silent as they watched Alan descend into the skies. Afterward, they met in the park to talk about the good of Alan's life and to hear Jensen's speech as he was now the High Alpha.

Jared smiled as he stayed by Jensen's side. Never did he imagine he would be a part of something so wonderful.


	27. Day 27: Have You Ever

**Fandom: Supernatural**

 **Characters: Sam Winchester**

 **Pairings: none**

 **Rating: General**

 **Warning: none**

 **Summary: Sam wishes he could tell Dean how much he loves him.**

 **Note: The title and the lyrics are to Brandy's song "Have You Ever"**

* * *

 **Day 27: Have You Ever**

 _ **Have you ever loved somebody so much**_

 _ **It makes you cry**_

 _ **Have you ever needed something so bad**_

 _ **You can't sleep at night**_

 _ **Have you ever tried to find the words**_

 _ **But they don't come out right**_

 _ **Have you ever, have you ever**_

Sam sat at the window watching Dean outside sparring with his father. Sam was supposed to be working on his Latin, but instead, like always he was watching Dean. Every day, he would watch Dean spar with their father. Every day, Sam would wish he could tell Dean how he felt. Every day he would watch Dean, as he came in all sweaty and swallow the lust he felt. For a thirteen-year-old boy, he had so much lust. And he knew, should he tell Dean, he'd grin and tell him it was time for him to pick up girls. Sam didn't want girls. He wanted Dean.

 _ **Have you ever been in love**_

 _ **Been in love so bad**_

 _ **You'd do anything to make them understand**_

 _ **Have you ever had someone steal your heart away**_

 _ **You'd give anything to make them feel the same**_

 _ **Have you ever searched for words to get you in their heart**_

 _ **But you don't know what to say**_

 _ **And you don't know where to start**_

Sam didn't know when this…feeling of being in love with his brother came from. He just knew he loved him. But loved him more than just a brother. He wanted Dean to be his in every sense of the word. All he wanted was to tell Dean and maybe see if he felt the same? But, how could he? He knew that if he said anything Dean would not only laugh at him, he'd hate him forever.

 _ **Have you ever loved somebody so much**_

 _ **It makes you cry**_

 _ **Have you ever needed something so bad**_

 _ **You can't sleep at night**_

 _ **Have you ever tried to find the words**_

 _ **But they don't come out right**_

 _ **Have you ever, have you ever**_

So, Sam resorted himself to just staring when Dean wasn't aware or wasn't looking. It hurt so much being so close to his brother and not being able to touch him in the way that he wanted. It hurt so much that he would sometimes cry. When he was in the shower, at night in his bed, anytime he was really alone, he would cry. Every time he would stop crying, he would tell himself he wouldn't cry anymore. He would get over it, but he never did. How can one get over loving someone?

 _ **Have you ever found the one**_

 _ **You've dreamed of all of your life**_

 _ **Just about anything to look into their eyes**_

 _ **Have you finally found the one you've given your heart to**_

 _ **Only to find that one won't give their heart to you**_

 _ **Have you ever closed your eyes and**_

 _ **Dreamed that they were there**_

 _ **And all you can do is wait for the day when they will care**_

Each year that went by it was harder and harder to hold it in. There were times that Dean caught Sam looking with love in his eyes and he would look at Sam strangely. Every night he would tell Dean "I love you." And mean it with his whole heart. When Dean would reply with "I love you too Sammy" his heart would break. He knew that Dean didn't love him in the way that he loved Dean. And it hurt. Sam knew that he couldn't blame Dean. It wasn't his fault, but still it hurt.

 _ **Have you ever loved somebody so much**_

 _ **It makes you cry**_

 _ **Have you ever needed something so bad**_

 _ **You can't sleep at night**_

 _ **Have you ever tried to find the words**_

 _ **But they don't come out right**_

 _ **Have you ever, have you ever**_

Sam knew what he had to do but he was afraid. He was afraid of losing the one person that mattered the most to him. So instead of doing what he knew he should do and tell Dean how he felt, he decided to push his feelings down. To ignore how he felt. He felt that if he did that, then he would be okay, and it wouldn't be so hard to be around his big brother.

 _ **What do I gotta do to get you in my arms baby**_

 _ **What do I gotta say to get your heart**_

 _ **To make you understand how I need you next to me**_

 _ **Gotta get you in my world**_

 _ **Cause baby I can't sleep**_

Even pushing his feelings down had started to become hard. So, he decided to try to tell Dean. But, each and every time he would get ready to tell Dean how he felt, he would chicken out. Dean would tell him about the night he had with some girl and he would chicken out. Dean was much better off with some girl than a lovesick teenage little brother.

 _ **Have you ever loved somebody so much**_

 _ **It makes you cry**_

 _ **Have you ever needed something so bad**_

 _ **You can't sleep at night**_

 _ **Have you ever tried to find the words**_

 _ **But they don't come out right**_

 _ **Have you ever, have you ever**_

Sam packed his bag and looked over one last time at his sleeping brother. He didn't want to leave, but this was the only way. The only way to end the pain.


	28. Day 28: When Love Hurts

**Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh**

 **Characters: Yugi, Yami, Joey, Tea, Mai, Tristan**

 **Pairings: Joey/Mai; Tristan/Tea**

 **Rating: Teen**

 **Warning: Rape, Major Character Death**

 **Summary: Yugi's life was going great. He had awesome friends, good grades, a great job at the campus diner and even a cool roommate. All that changes when Yami Sennen, the hottest (according to Yugi) and richest boy, mistakes Yugi's offer for what its not. And now Yugi's life is turned upside down.**

 **Note: I DO NOT condone homophobia. I DO NOT condone bullying. If you or someone you know is being bullied to the point they are having suicidal thoughts PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE seek help. You are important and don't no one tell you different.**

 **Day 28: When Love Hurts**

 _BANG!_

"Yuu-gay! Paartaay!"

Yugi looked up from where he was just getting comfortable. His roommate was supposed to be out for the night and he figured he'd enjoy a quiet night in and catch up on some reading. All that changed when his door was thrown open and Joey came barreling in.

"What?" He asked his friend.

"Party! Come on get changed!"

"Uh, no. I'm not going to a party. It's the first night in a long time my roommate has been out. I plan to take advantage."

Joey rolled his eyes, "You're such a prude. Come on. It'll be fun. You'll finally get a chance to let loose."

Yugi narrowed his eyes, "No, Joey."

Joey shook his head, "Suit yourself. Yami will be there."

Yami Sennen. The hottest boy of the whole college. A long-time crush of Yugi's. The first time Yugi laid eyes on Yami, Yugi knew he was in love. It was said that Yami, had his own place off campus. Yugi bet it was a mansion seeing as Yami was also one of the richest kids at the college. Or so he heard.

Joey could see the wheels turning in his friend's head, "Yug?"

Yugi bit his lip. He sighed, "Fine, but only for a little bit."

Joey clapped his friend on the back, "That's the spirit. Come on go get changed and be quick about it."

 **^^^^YGO^^^^**

Half an hour later, Yugi stepped inside the hall where the party was being held and was already feeling out of place and stupid for coming. He looked at Joey.

"Twenty minutes. That's all I'm giving this."

"Yeah, yeah. Mai! Hey baby," he rushed over to his girlfriend.

Yugi sighed. He walked over to where they were serving drinks and took one. He looked around as he sipped at the beer. He wasn't a big drinker but every once in a while, he liked to indulge.

"Yugi?"

Yugi blinked and smiled, "Tristan, hey. Where's Téa?"

"Oh, she's around here somewhere. Probably gossiping with his friends. What on earth are you doing here? I never expected to see you at a party."

Yugi shrugged, "I promised Joey I'd give it twenty minutes."

Tristan laughed, "You sure it has nothing to do with your crush on Sennen?"

Yugi turned red, "Does everyone know about my crush on him?"

Tristan laughed, "We're your friends Yug, of course we're going to know."

Yugi laughed and then his laugh died in his throat as he finally spotted Yami. He was sitting on a couch with a couple of friends in the far corner. He set his beer down.

Tristan put a hand on his shoulder, "Yugi, I know what you're thinking and don't do it. It'll just end badly. Trust me."

Yugi swallowed and gave Tristan a look, "All I'm going to do is say hi."

Yugi didn't see the pained look that Tristan gave him as he walked over to Yami and his group of friends.

"Hey Yami."

 _^^^^YGO^^^^_

Yami looked up to the one calling his name. He had a bored expression on his face, "Do I know you?"

"Uh, no. Not really, I don't think. I mean we do have a couple of classes together but…no."

"So? What the hell do you want?"

The kid seemed to vibrate with nervousness, "Well, I just wanted to um, know if, maybe you'd like to go out for coffee."

There were gasps around the couch. Yami stood up, "What did you say to me?"

The kid shook his head, "Not like a date or anything, no, just…like classmates to go over some of the homework."

Before he knew what was happening, Yami punched the kid, "Get the fuck out of my sight faggot!"

 _^^^^YGO^^^^_

Yugi stood stunned. He couldn't believe that Yami just punched him.

"Didn't you hear me?" Yami shouted. "Get the fuck away from me. And if you ever say something like that to me, you'll get more than a punch in the face. Fucking faggots."

Yugi's eyes widened and he ran. He didn't know where he was going. All he knew was that he needed to get out. This wasn't the first time he was subjected to homophobia, but this was the first time he had been attacked because of it.

 **^^^^YGO^^^^**

"Come on Yugi, you can't hide in there forever."

"Yug, please let us in?"

Yugi put the pillow over his head. He wanted everyone to just go away. He didn't want to talk to anyone. But the consistent pounding on the door wouldn't let him. He padded out of his room, and with a quick glance to his roommate's door and seeing it still open, let him know that his roommate wasn't home. He wasn't sure if he ever came back to the room all night. He groaned before opening the door.

"What?!"

Téa winced, staring at his black eye, "Oh, he got you good."

"Yes, I'm aware. What do you want?"

Joey and the others pushed themselves inside the room, "To cheer you up what else?"

Yugi scowled, "I just got punched in the face and called a faggot by my crush. So, excuse me if I'm not in the mood to be cheered up."

Mai chuckled, "On the contrary Yugi. You are in the perfect mood to be cheered up," She held up two things in her hands. Sour Patch Kids and one of his favorite movies. Joey had a video game in his hands.

"So, let's get started, shall we?"

"I have class," Yugi grumped.

"Liar. It's Sunday. No one has classes on Sunday," Tristan laughed.

"I hate each and every one of you."

When his roommate came back to the room he spotted them slouched on the couch munching popcorn watching The Bourne Ultimatum.

"Yugi?"

Yugi leaned his head back and grinned, "Hey Seto. Don't worry I'll clean up."

Seto clicked his tongue, "Psh, whatever, is it true?"

Yugi sat up, "Is what true?"

"You asked Yami Sennen on a date?"

Yugi glared, "I didn't ask him out on a date. I asked him to get coffee and go over some of the homework together for the classes that we're in together. He took it as I was asking him out and punched me in the face and called me a faggot."

"Damn. I didn't realize you were gay. I mean, I should've guessed seeing you with this lot of friends."

"Hey!" Joey and Tristan shouted.

Yugi glared at him, "What does that have to do with anything? I'm not going to start hitting on you, you know."

"Of course not. I mean since I have a girlfriend but…" Seto shrugged and headed to his room.

Téa frowned, "What was that about?"

Yugi shrugged.

 **^^^^YGO^^^^**

A few days later, he found out. He came back from the campus diner where he worked to find out he had been kicked out of his room. The RA explained to Yugi that Seto had made a convincing argument as to why Yugi and he couldn't be roommates anymore. After that, things went downhill from there. He was called faggot on a daily basis and attacked. More than it was when he was in high school. He couldn't go anywhere where he wouldn't get sneered at or pushed, or spit on. His friends tried hard to help and defend him just like when they were in high school, but it didn't make a difference, how many people Joey and Tristan beat up or Mai and Téa yelled at. It did no good. His only solace was the diner.

This went on for months. His mother begged him to come home. His grandfather told him that his education wasn't worth it. But he refused. He kept his held high or he tried to every time he spotted Yami and his goons. Each and every time he spotted them or even just Yami, he thought _This is it. This is when he kills me_.

 **^^^^YGO^^^^**

"Well, well, look who it is boys," Yami sneered as Yugi came walking down one of the campus halls.

His friends all laughed. Yugi barely looked up as he attempted to walk past. He was so empty inside. He didn't want to give up his dream for a bunch of homophobic assholes, but it was so hard. When day in and day out he was being attacked. Just for being gay. A hand slammed out and blocked his path.

"I'm talking to you fag. I've heard that you've had a crush since you came to this hell hole. Is that true?"

Yugi stared at him. He knew he should just keep his mouth shut, but of course he did the opposite.

"What do you care? I mean you're just gonna beat me up for it."

Yami glared and he grabbed Yugi tossing him into the nearest bathroom. He looked at his friends' "Don't let no one in."

Yugi scrambled into the corner. Yami sneered, "Yeah, you should be scared. I'm gonna do more than beat you."

He grabbed Yugi and bent him over the sink. Yugi whimpered when he heard and felt his pants being ripped, "I'm sorry. Please don't do this."

Yami snarled and slapped Yugi so hard his head twisted, "No one, least of all a little bitch like you tells me what to do."

Yugi openly cries as Yami slams into him dry. "You like that don't you, little bitch? Why are you crying? You're getting your wish. Me fucking you. It's all you wanted right?"

Yugi sobbed. No amount of crying and pleading would get him to stop. He slammed into him so hard that Yugi could feel it within every inch of his body. Eventually he went from crying to screaming. That's how bad it hurt.

He didn't know how long Yami fucked him, but when he finally came back to himself, Yami was fixing himself and with a last kick to his abdomen, he walked out without a word. Yugi dragged himself off the floor and looked at himself in the mirror. He was horribly bruised, his face looked sunken, he was skinny from the times he refused to eat. All he could think as he dragged himself back to his room was, I'm sorry.

He went into his room and sitting at his desk, he wrote. He wrote a letter to his parents, his grandfather, each of his friends and…one to Yami. Once he was done, he grabbed a knife, climbed into bed and cut his wristsand let himself go.

 **Note 2: Also on another note, I have NEVER EVER written major character Death and I said I would never write it because I don't like reading it. Well, I guess that was a like. Blame my damn muse**


	29. Day 29-Worth the Wait

**Note 1: I no longer will apologize for how long these stories take to get posted. My writing has been up and down as of months so I apologize for that. But however, these will get posted when they get posted. If you are still interested in reading then, thank you.**

 **Note 2: This is an entirely new story for me. I have never written a Harry Potter story before. So please be kind. Constructive Criticism is wonderful.**

* * *

 **Title: Worth the Wait**

 **Fandom: Harry Potter**

 **Rating: E**

 **Pairing(s): Remus/Sirius (WolfStar)**

 **Warnings: small bondage use. Alternate universe.**

 **Summary:** **Sirius paced the small one-bedroom apartment he shared with his boyfriend of six months. The fact that he was even considering… what he was considering was so out of the norm. Everyone thought Sirius was so flirtatious and so…nonchalant when it came to anything dealing with sex, but the truth of the matter was, Sirius was, in fact, very shy. So, for him to even consider asking his boyfriend…anything like he was planning, was stressing him out.**

* * *

Sirius paced the small one-bedroom apartment he shared with his boyfriend of six months. The fact that he was even considering… what he was considering was so out of the norm. Everyone thought Sirius was so flirtatious and so…nonchalant when it came to anything dealing with sex, but the truth of the matter was, Sirius was, in fact, very shy. So, for him to even consider asking his boyfriend…anything like he was planning, was stressing him out.

Sirius had heard the stories. How Remus would try and do anything under the sun when it came to please his lovers. Even walked in on him with a boy once in college. He had the boy bound helplessly, or maybe not so helplessly, to the bed as Remus fucked him rough. Sirius ran out of there mighty quick. But, he never forgot that sight. However, whenever he even approached the subject of trying something different than what they have been doing, Remus would immediately shut it down.

Not today, Sirius thought as he heard the key in the lock.

"Hey, Rem, how was your day?" He greeted brightly.

Remus appeared in front of him. "Better now. How…what smells so good?"

Sirius flushed, "I made dinner."

Remus looked at him incredulously, "You never cook. What's the occasion?"

Sirius flushed darker knowing Remus was studying him, "No reason. I just felt like cooking."

Something in Remus pinged. He furrowed his brow, "You never feel like cooking. What's going on?"

"Nothing," Sirius rubbed the back of his neck. "Let's just eat before the food gets cold."

Remus cocked an eyebrow, "Huh. Well in that case, lets eat. I'm starving."

Sirius laughed, "Wher are you not?"

Ass," Remus retorted, slapping his boyfriend's ass.

"Okay now I know something is up," he eyed the spaghetti Bolognese. "You cooked, and you made my favorite dish?"

Sirius turned red. Remus chuckled, "And on top of that you keep blushing. Spill."

"Later, Eat." Sirius seemed mighty interested in his food.

Dinner was a mild affair. Remus talked about his day at work while silently trying to figure out how to make Sirius spill the beans on whatever he was thinking about. Sirius, in turn told him all about his day omitting a few details. He struggled not to fidget as he thought about one particular place he went, and what he planned to ask his lover.

Once dinner was finished, Sirius stood and began clearing the table. They worked together putting the food away, but as soon as Sirius started on the dishes, Remus stopped him.

"Leave them," He kissed the shell of Sirius's ear. Hands going under his shirt, stroking his chest. He knew just how to get Sirius to tell him what he wanted to know. "I want you." He breathed in his ear.

"Sirius moaned, head falling back. "But…but…they need…"

Remus smirked. Worked every time. "Love?"

"Fu…" Sirius moaned, head dropping forward on the sink when he felt that slender finger breach his hole. "Mm?"

The finger went deeper, "Tell me what's going on."

Sirius shuddered, muscles contracting against his finger, "I…bought…bedroom. Please Remus?"

Remus laughed and removed his finger before smacking his ass. "Bedroom. Now."

Sirius eagerly went. When Remus made it to the bedroom, he found Sirius on the bed in just his boxers holding a paper back on his lap. The sight was an eager one and made him harder than he already was, but it was the expression on his lover's face that had him pause.

"Love?"

"I think I get it."

"Get what?"

"Why you're so afraid to do anything but pure vanilla to me. It's because our relationship and so new and…and…you probably don't think I'm ready but I am."

"Love, what are you talking about?" Remus sat beside him. He blinked in confusion when Sirius handed him the paper bag. Opening it and peeking inside, his eyes nearly bugged out of his face.

"When did you get these? _Where_ did you get these?" He dumped the bag on the bed. Inside was a cockring, a blindfold, handcuffs, and even what appeared to be a vibrating dildo.

"That sex shop across town. I read all about it before going so I would understand what I was getting into.

"Read about what?"

"I want you to tie me up."

Remus froze. He was sure his brain short circuited. His cock on the other hand, was down with the idea, "Fuck."

'Mm," Sirius acknowledged.

Remus kissed him. It was a quick light kiss, "Sirius, you don't know what you're asking of me."

"On the contrary, I do. I know you've been holding back with me. I'm ready, Remus. I want you to be rough with me."

"That's what you think this is? That's why you think I've been dismissing your previous attempts for new things in the bedroom? Because I don't want to be rough with you?"

Sirius blinked, "Isn't it? I've heard the stories. Saw you with that boy…I want you to do that to me."

"Are you sure?" Remus asked.

Are you sure this what you want? Are you sure you're ready for this? Questions that went unasked but were heard clear as day.

"Yes."

Remus lifted an eyebrow, "Alright. Just remember you asked for this."

Before Sirius knew what was happening, he was flat on his back, his wrists and ankles were bound, and his boxers had been removed.

"Remus?"

"I am going to ask once again, are you sure? Because, after this, there's no going back."

Sirius frowned, "Rem, what…?

Remus held the blindfold in his hands, "Are you sure you want this?"

"Yes, Rem, please. I trust you. I trust you with my life."

Remus swallowed. Sirius smirked, eying the blindfold in his hands, "I heard it heightens the pleasure."

Remus stroked his lover's hair and gave him a wry smile, "I love you. Remember, you asked for this."

Hands shaking a little, he tied the blindfold around Sirius's eyes, attached the cock ring to his cock, and picked up the dildo. He smiled to himself. He reached over and pulled out the bottle of lube and coated his fingers.

Sirius moaned when he felt Remus's mouth on his neck, "Remus…"

"Shh, just relax and trust me."

Remus licked the behind Sirius's ear before slowly moving down to his neck leaving love bites in his wake.

'Oh god, Remus." Sirius squirmed.

"I barely did anything and I already have you squirming."

Down Remus moved to his chest. He flicked his tongue against Sirius nipple.

"Fuck."

Remus took the nipple into his mouth sucking earnestly, his other hand went down between his legs, stroking his balls and then went further. He stroked the crack between his lover's ass cheeks.

Sirius arched, "Remus!"

Remus inwardly chuckled. He sucked and teased Sirius's nipples until they were hard nubs. He pulled back slightly looking at his lover.

"Doing okay?"

"Mhmm."

He pressed his mouth to Sirius's abdomen continuing his downward trek of love bites. He coated his fingers again and instead of pushing one finger, he pushed two fingers into him. Chuckling into Sirius's abdomen when his lover nearly went through the roof.

After a few minutes of pumping his fingers into him, Remus pulled his fingers free.

"Remus, please…" Sirius struggled against the cuffs.

"Hey, hey, patience love, remember you asked for this."

"I asked you to tie me up and blindfold me. Not for you to take your damn time teasing me."

Remus laughed, dipping his tongue into Sirius's belly button. "Oh, is that what I'm doing? Am I teasing you?"

He pulled back and picked up the dildo again. Without preamble, he pushed it into Sirius's hole and turned it on.

"HOLY FUCKING HELL! REMUS!" Sirius's body shuddered.

Remus smacked his ass, "Quiet or the neighbor's will hear."

Sirius whimpered, "Oh god, Remus…please…"

"Please what? You asked for this remember?"

"Goddammit Remus! Fine, I'm unasking you!" Sirius struggled against the cuffs.

Remus laughed, "You're unasking me?"

"Yes!"

"What was that about it heightens the pleasure?" He thrust the dildo into his lover as if it was his cock.

Sirius whimpered, head lolling, "Remus…please. I need you."

Remus pulled the dildo out and tossed it aside before nipping at Sirius's inner thigh, "Trust me."

"I do. I do, I just…" Sirius let out a frustrated breath, "If I knew you were going to take your sweet time…"

Remus lifted his gaze to look at Sirius and because Sirius was unexpecting it, bit his thigh. Sirius yelped.

"What the fuck?!"

"I warned you. You asked, begged me for this. Begged me to be rough. What's that saying, 'If you can't stand the heat, stay out of the kitchen'?"

Remus coated three of his fingers and thrust them deep into his body. Sirius yelped again, but this time with the pleasure-pain. Remus was not gentle as he fucked Sirius with his fingers practically brutalizing his prostate. It wasn't long before Sirius began fucking himself on Remus's fingers, crying out every time his fingers hit his prostate. He gasped when Remus pulled his fingers free and smacked his ass.

Remus climbed off the bed, and freed Sirius's ankles from the cuffs before shedding his clothes. He soon hovered between Sirius's legs. Cock hard and dripping.

"Love?" he asked as he lubed his cock. "Take it off or leave it?" He was pertaining to the cock ring.

"Leave it Remus, please?"

Remus lifted his legs and pushed them back just enough to cause a twinge of pain. He kissed Sirius then, sucking on his bottom lip before catching it between his teeth and biting hard as he thrust into him into him until he was balls deep.

Sirius groaned, "Oh god." He panted. "Its about time. Thought you were going to kill me."

"Oh, shut up. You're so pushy."

"Well, if you didn't always take so long-

Remus slammed into him just then causing Sirius to cry out. Remus gripped his hips pushing deeper as he fucked his lover hard. He wasn't gentle at all. Sirius's head lolled, and he struggled trying to reach out to touch Remus.

"Unnh, Remus, wanna touch you.'

Remus lifted and undid the cuffs. This caused the angle to change and he ended up hitting Sirius's prostate.

"OH SHIT!" Sirius bellowed, arms reaching out for Remus. Remus smirked, leaning forward letting Sirius touch him. He picked up the pace as he tortured Sirius's prostate.

Sirus was a blubbering mess as he dug his nails into Remus's back. He no longer could form actual words let alone full sentences. Remus reduced him to mere babbles and pants.

Remus felt Sirius's muscles tighten and knew he was close. He reached between them and whipped the cock ring right off as if he had done it a hundred times. He wrapped his fingers around his lover's cock.

"Close love? Wanna come?"

Sirus whimpered and nodded. Remus kissed him, "Almost love. Almost there."

Remus stroked Sirius cock in sync with his rough thrusts. Once…twice...three…soon they were coming. Shouting the other's name. They both were panting heavily as they waited for their heart rates to return to normal. Eventually, Remus eased out of Sirius and carefully pulled off the blindfold. Sirius was still. The only movement was the steady rise and fall of his chest. Remus swallowed as he eyed his lover. He was covered in bite mark and there was bruising on his hips from his hands. His wrists and ankles looked chaffed from the handcuffs.

"Sirius?" Remus whispered.

Sirius opened his eyes, "I'd say it was well worth the wait."


End file.
